Digimon: Sagas
by creativewriter27
Summary: 8 new Digidestined, stranded in the DigiWorld, SOME DIRTY STUFF, not your little brother's Digimon, R&R, hopefully the story evolves well, CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Introductions

"Damn school," Casey thought as he was on a busride to the middle of nowhere. He had better things to do then go on some dumb camping trip with a bunch of freshmen. He could be sleeping in, swimming, or even doing his really important English paper. Well, maybe not the paper. It wasn't a total lost weekend, though. Some of his friends were on this trip, including his younger brother by one year, Marco, an avid hockey player. Taylor was lying down on the other side of him, sleeping. Taylor was a consumate friend; he had a very broad variety of interests and was very likeable. Brett, the ladies man, was also on the bus with them. He was listening to his iPod. Casey drowsed off and woke up later to the sound of banter.

"I don't get it. Why won't she go out with me?" Casey recognized Taylor's voice.

"Must be 'cause you're so damn ugly." Brett said jokingly.

"Guys, guys." Casey said, motioning for them to settle down. "What's going on?"

"Alison." Taylor said with a smile. She was a girl whom Taylor had just met this year, and they were both very good friends. But Taylor wanted to ratchet up their relationship, while Alison wanted to stay put.

"Let me guess. You asked her out…again?" Casey said knowingly.

"Yeah! And I got turned down! AGAIN!"

"Hey Taylor, calm down! I went out with her for a year, trust me, under those breasts, there is no substance. Besides, you can always get Ashley Jocinta to be your girlfriend." Brett said, a sneer replacing the smile upon his lips. Ashley was a girl who was not as pretty as Alison. She was in a band and very, very emotionally unstable.

"Yo dude. That's not nice." Taylor said defensively. And he had a right to; he had known Ashley since they were very little. However, they had grown apart, and Ashley liked their other mutual childhood friend, David, and usually only hung out with him.

The conversation proceeded like this for a little while longer, until they arrived at the camp site. Casey got off the bus and immediately helped to direct the freshman to get their tents and such.

"Damn boy scout camp," he muttered to himself. "All right guys!" he said loudly, so everyone could hear. "We all need to unload the bus together. Everybody please take their belongings and bring them to the campsite." As the people were doing so, Casey spotted a young Latino looking kid struggling to lift his bag. He immediately hastened over to him. "Need any help?" he asked, and the young man nodded in assent.

"What's your name?" Casey asked him while helping him unload his luggage,

"Rodrigo." He said with a strong Hispanic accent. "Rodrigo Fernandez."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rodrigo." Casey said politely. "My name's Casey." And the two continued walking into the campsite, when they bumped into Arik, one of Taylor's best friends who had forgotten something on the bus. They talked for a little, and then Casey continued on his now lengthy journey to the campsite. When he finally got there, merriment and fun ensued. The tents were all pitched, and the one hundred or so teens were gathered around a campfire roasting marshmellows and singing songs. Brett actually had marshmellow all over his face by accident, so everyone was laughing at him. However, later that night, the real fun would begin.

At around ten o'clock, the teacher who was running the trip, Mr. McKinney, made an announcement. The children had two options. They could go on a nature hike or go to bed. A lot of kids went to bed, but about 20 decided to go on the hike. Casey decided to take part of the group, and he chose Taylor, Brett, Arik, and Marco immediately. After them, he got Alison to go, egged on by Taylor and Brett. Casey very kindly invited Rodrigo to join them, and Taylor made them bring Ashley, so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Besides, Brett, maybe you can get something from her tonight." Said Taylor with a devilish grin on his face.

The group of eight slowly made their way deep into the forest. After what seemed like a good two hours, Ashley requested to go back.

"It's so dirty here," she said, grimacing.

"Aw, come on," said Arik. "This is a once in a lifetime experience. Besides, I want to go farther."

"Ew! It's so dirty," said Alison. "I hate the woods."

"Want me to clean you off, baby girl." Brett said, a sexual intonation in his voice/

After a vote was taken, and Brett was slapped by Alison, it turned out that the two girls really, REALLY wanted to go back After careful consideration, Casey decided that they should go back but, to his horror, realized that he had lost the compass, their only guide back to the campsite.

"Aw shit," he said angrily. There goes some of his pay. He may even be sent home after this fiasco.

"Wait a minute," said Alison, her face becoming wrinkled with thought. "I think I remember where we came from. Let's go this way."

And so they walked. And walked. And walked. But they didn't return, so they paused on their journey. Thry needed to rest and get composed, but they had no clue of where to go. That is, until Rodrigo saw something very interesting a few meters away.

"Hey guys look. There's a light over there. Let's head towards it."

"If there's light, there's fire. And if there's fire, there's people,' said Brett, excited to finally be getting back to the site.

"Come on guys. Let's go," said Casey, relieved that this night may finally end with him collapsing into his tent.

The troupe walked towards the light. But as they got to the source, all they saw was nothing. The light seemingly was gone.

"Was it a mirage?" thought Marco aloud.

"Mirages only happen in the desert, stupid." said Ashley to Marco, a little miffed.

"I wonder what happened to the light," said Taylor, but his question was answered immediately as all of a sudden, from the heavens, like a gift from God, a blinding light descended on them all. And from the light, eight small devices appeared, all with a different color scheme. They looked almost like cell phones, but smaller, and with less buttons.

"What the heck are these?" Casey said, thinking that this certainly constituted as weird.

However, no one was able to answer as all of a sudden, the eight were all sucked in a portal to another world. Down and down they fell, to another place, another time.

To the Digital World.

To their destinies.


	2. The Cave

"Blech. Blech." Casey retched, still reeling from the massive fall he had just taken. As he looked around him, he saw the other members of the small posse, all lying around him, just regaining conciousness. Then he looked around and took in where they were. And his first reaction was sheer amazement.

They were in some kind of forest, but not like the one he thought they would be in. This one had massive trees as far as the eye could see, and the sun was shining brightly. Casey was scared as hell; this would not look good on his resume.

"Guys. Get up now," he said in a fairly loud voice, and the remaining people in the group got up.

"Wha…what happened?" asked Ashley, dazed.

"I think we fell a long way down." Rodrigo answered.

"Yeah. And we got these cell phone things." Taylor thought aloud. And then, the obvious occurred to him. "Why not call Mr. McKinney on these phone things?"

"I don't think there are number buttons, doofus." Brett said in a patronizing tone, while randomly pushing buttons. "Hey. What's this?"

"What, Brett?" asked Marco interestedly.

"Well, I was just pushing buttons, and this map came up." Brett answered, staring at it fixatedly. "It shows where we are, and also, it says that due north from here, there's a cave."

"I guess that's a start." Casey said. "Let's get going, and try to move pretty fast.'

"Uh…guys." Arik said in a tiny voice. "You might want to sprint. Look what's behind us." The team turned around, and saw a massive bug right behind them, like a massive praying mantis, flying at top speed. Seven of the people immediately began running; Rodrigo, however, stood entranced at the sight of it.

"No." he murmured. "It couldn't be."

"_TWIN SICKLES"_ the monster yelled. Casey managed to grab Rodrigo and both began running back toward the group before the attack met its target. The eight ran, unable to do anything about the beast behind them. Eventually, they saw a fairly large cave, at the exact spot Brett said it would be at.

"Let's get in there!" Arik exclaimed.

"Eww…. More dirt!" Alison said with an exasprated look on her face. But, despite her misgivings, the group went into the cave and hid in the very back of it, gasping for breath, regrouping. The group was talking frantically amongst themselves, wondering what the hell was that bug.

"Are we in hell?" Ashey exclaimed with a look of sheer terror on her face. "What did we do to deserve this."

"We're not in hell." Rodrigo said simply. "We're in the digital world."

"WHAT?" Taylor asked, almost shouting. "You mean like the TV show? I hate it, but I like the plot and character ideas."

"Huh?" a sigh emerged from Brett.

"Never mind, aspiring writer, so I need to know this stuff. Go on Rodrigo, explain away."

"Yeah, the digital world. I thought this world was fictitious, but either it's real, or we're all on some major LSD." The group pondered this for a moment, and decided collectively that there was no LSD involved, and they, hard as it was to believe, in the digital world.

"So, Rodrigo, you're the resident digi expert. What happens now?" Casey asked. He knew that this was Rodrigo's battle to lead.

"Um…well, usually all humans brought in the digital world are Digidestined, or prophesized ones who need to save it."

"Ugh…that means we're not leaving this dump any time soon, right?" Alison asked, a grim look of defeate pasted upon her fine countenance.

"I could make this a little more enjoyable for you, baby girl." Brett said. That was typical Brett, always trying to make light of a situation.

"May I continue?" asked Rodrigo. After a moment's silence signaled the group's assent, he proceeded. "Well, we should get Digimon, or guide creatures in the world that can help us fight whatever evils wer need to overcome."

"Well, where do we get these Digimon." asked Casey.

"I honestly don't know," said Rodrigo, looking defeated.

"You get them right here!" a booming voice surprised everyone from inside the cave.

"Who was that?" asked Arik, a slight hesitancy in his voice.

"I am Azulongmon, ruler of the digital world. And you are the new generation of Digidestined, ready to fulfill the Prophecy."

"What Prophecy? You mean from Season 1? Or 2?" Rodrgio asked, puzzled and excited at the same time.

"Those television depictions of our world were fictitious. There were never any Digidestined or humans in this world. Those Digimon, while here, were part of an important project that the television show contributed to. Shall I explain?" A moment of silence from the rest of the group, once again, showed that they wanted explanation, and the voice in cave continued.

"That television show was entirely constructed by the Digital World. The producer, writer, and voices from that show were entirely fictitious. However, the events were real. At least, the bad parts were."

"So, if there were no humans here, how is this world not torn to pieces or anything?" Ashley asked, mesmerized.

"Well, I, Azulongmon stopped them myself. I have a great deal of power, you see. I simply chronicled my dealings in the form of human children, to gain attention."

"So, it was all a lie?" asked Rodrigo, a little sad, since Tai was his idol.

"Well, of course, has a Digimon ever actually come to the real world? I think not. But, the show was meant to scout out Digidestined, for the true Prophecy, yours. You see, I cannot tell you why you were chosen, but I can tell you why you are here. There is a great evil in this world. It is not a Digimon; it is a virus, that has created evil Digimon. They have overrun this world, causing many species of Digimon to go extinct. The remaining ones have had to adapt, to evolve. I believe you humans call it, natural selection."

"Thank you 9th grade Bio!" Brett blurted out, but the others motioned for him to keep quiet.

"So anyway," the voice continued. "These Digimon look slightly different than the ones on the television show, and are certainly stronger. You will each get a partner. All of these Digimon are very close to being extinct, so I had to intervene and save the ones that were chosen to assist you. They are here in this cave, on the walls."

"What?" Casey asked disbelievingly. "On the walls?" But the voice did not answer.

"Well, let's look around." But after at least 10 minutes of groping around, they were unable to find anything.

"Hey. Idea!"

"What, Arik?" Taylor asked exasperatedly.

"We need some kind of light."

"Well thank you Captain Obvious!" Ashley said. "Where are we gonna get light!"

But, as she said this, her Digivice began to light up, and it guided her over to the very back of the cave. And there, she saw something very strange. It looked like some kind of cave drawing of a crab. It had fairly large pincers, and small little legs. And as Ashley shone her light up to it, it began to peel off the wall and expand before her eyes. And, in a few seconds, there was a Crabmon on the ground.

"Hey! I'm Crabmon!" the small crab said. It was hard to identify if the voice was masculine or feminine, but it seemed very happy.

"Hey. I'm Ashley." Ashley said meekly, a look of pure astonishment and bewilderment on her face.

"I guess you're my partner!" the little Crabmon said happily. "We're gonna fight evil and work together!"

"Woah, woah little guy, maybe a little less caffiene in the morning." Brett said, coming over. But then, his digivice began emitting a light that guided him to the opposite side of the cave. On the wall, he found yet another drawing. It looked like some kind of candle, with three candle holders, like Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast, except in two of them, the two side ones, it had flamethrowers. And, like Crabmon, Candlemon began to come off the wall, and was also very excited to meet his partner.

"I'm Candlemon!"

"Cool little dude! Hey, wanna burn one!" Brett tried to joke, but the look on his face was more telling.

"Brett…that's not very…" but before Alison was able to say what it wasn't, her Digivice went off, as did Arik's. They went to their walls, and got their Digimon.

"Hey Alison!" said a little flower Digimon, Floramon. She looked very petite, but had a helmet of rose petals on her head, and poison pollen on her hands.

"Awesome! I get a little plant of my very own! She's so cute." Alison exclaimed. And on the other side of the cave, Arik was meeting his new partner, Falcomon.

"Hello there! I'm Falcomon!" the bird said. He had two claws coming off his wings, and very sharp talons.

"Hey. I'm Arik. We partners?"

"I guess so! I'm so excited! I feel I could soar up to the heavens right now!"

"Well, why don't you?"

Falcomon gave Arik a very partonizing look. "They'll find me of course. Kill me too."

"Who are you talking about?" Arik asked. But before he could get his answer, Taylor and Casey's digivices began glowing. Casey found a little blue chipmunk like thing with sharp claws, a poignant snout and a V shape on it's forehead.

"Say hello to Dorumon!" the creature announced with it's arrival.

"Hey little fella!" said Casey, still a little shocked about the coming to the Digital World, but getting a little more comfortable with the fact he would be fired and be in total disgrace after he got these kids back home. At leasr Dorumon looked strong.

Meanwhile, Taylor was meeting his partner, an ice cube with icy claws, kind of like Candlemon, especially since he also had ice guns for arms.

"I'm Nevemon." the little ice cube said. "And it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Please…please…the pleasure's all mine." Taylor said, nervous and excited at the same time.

Marco was next to get his Digimon. His looked somewhat like a battery, electricity radiating off its body, and it was called Wattmon. It had a lightning bolt mark upon it's body. And finally, Rodrigo got his partner, Ryuudamon. It looked like an armadillo, with piercing green eyes, a golden crown upon his head, sharp claws and a purple armor coat. It was especially happy to see Rodrigo.

"Hello! We're gonna kick some ASS! Woohoo!" the little creature jumping up and down excitedly. A minute later, Azulongmon's deep, penatrating voice was heard in the room.

"Now do you believe that this is real?" he asked rhetorically.

Sixteen voices said "YES!"

"Good. Now, for the Virus. It has many hosts, most notably the devil Digimon. Never trust anyone in this world, unless your Digimon do. They can sense evil; that's why they were persecuted by the Virus. Trust your Digimon with you lives; they shan't fail you often. Help them evolve, and they'll help you evolve. And Digidestined, good luck."

And with that, Azulongmon's voice faded into eternity.


	3. The Fire Inside

Eight stunned and still reeling teenagers. Eight Digimon. In one cave. With no idea what to do.

"Well, now what?" Arik said dumbfoundedly.

"Well, maybe we could leave the cave…" Falcomon said hopefully.

"Nope. Isn't that praying mantis thing still outside?" asked Alison in a small scared voice.

"Hello…" Dorumon said in a patronizing voice. "You've got us now. We can take care of that guy no problem."

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot." said Casey. "Let's go outside." No sooner did they go outside when they heard a familiar buzzing noise from above them.

"It's that praying mantis again!" said Alison, her worst fears at once confirmed.

"You mean Snimon." Floramon said. "A bug Digimon. Its attacks are Twin Sickles and Slamming Attack. It must be a Viral scout."

"A what?" asked Taylor.

"Azulongmon explained it to us before you came." Floramon explained. "The Viral scouts are taken over by the virus and are used to spy and gain information on their enemies. That means that if we can defeat this guy, we can get some information." she finished hopefully.

"Let's win this!" Rodrigo said excitedly. "Team, assemble!"

"_FALCO RUSH_"Falcomon yelled as he charged Snimon.

"_METAL CANNON_" Dorumon yelled, as he shot a bomb at Snimon.

"_STAMEN ROPE_" Floramon cried, and she slapped Snimon with her stamens.

"_FLAME BOMBER_" was heard from the mouth of Candlemon, as he used his flamethrowers to attack Snimon and burn him.

"_SCISSOR MAGIC_" was emitted by Crabmon, and his claws attacked Snimon.

"_LIGHTNING ROD_" was the attacked used by Wattmon, and a big bolt of lightning attacked Snimon.

"_ICE BLAST_" was used by Nevemon, and ice flew at Snimon.

"_IAI BLADE_" was performed by Ryuudamon, and Snimon was attacked y a sword.

Now, seemingly, all of these attacks should have laid out Snimon down for the count. However, these did not affect him that much at all.

"Aw shit!" said Casey.

"You know what I'm thinking right now?" said Brett. "RUN!"

And they all ran away, amidst the sounds of Twin Sickle attacks being fired at their footsteps. They sprinted seemingly on and on, no promise of resting, or even surviving. Luckily for the group, one of their number was not interested in running away from their problems.

"Ya know what. Come on Candle-dude" said Brett, a fire or rage erupting in his eyes. "Lets go beat this guy." Candlemon immediately followed him, despite the cries from their fellow teammembers.

"Brett, what the hell are you doing?" Casey asked him angrily.

"Saving all our asses." he retorted. He and Candlemon ran back towards Snimon and prepared for attack. Snimon immediately swept downwards to kill the easy prey.

"Candlemon, aim for his wings!" Brett ordered. "Last time, everyone got his armored underside! Try to bring him down!" This was highly insightful; the rest of the team were surprised that they hadn't thought of that concept. Candlemon immediately heeded his partner's call and aimed and fired.

"_FLAME BOMBER_" he yelled, and his flamethrowers erupted flames right at the great bug's wings. They made a direct hit, and a scream of pain was heard from Snimon. He went into a downward spiral and fell in a heap on the ground, unconscious. Brett and Candlemon rushed over, not knowing what to do next.

"Uh, Brett…" Candlemon asked in a questioning tone.

"What do I do now?" Brett asked to noone it seemed. But, as if Azulongmon himself was listening, all of a sudden, a thought occurred to Brett. He took his Digivice and pressed the far left button.

"PEACE BE RESTORED TO YOU!" he yelled. As he did that, a light erupted from the Digivice and enveloped Snimon. The light stayed there for a moment, and then another beam of light struck Brett. He felt a flash of pain, and then looked at his arm. There, was a tattoo. A tattoo of a small sun was now located on his shoulder blade. That did not matter to him at the moment, however. Snimon was awakening.

"S…Snimon?" Brett asked tentatively, as the rest of the team ran over to witness what was occuring.

"Eh…what happened?" the Snimon asked in a buzzing voice. "Oh my god! Humans!" it said, this time in a scared voice.

"Chill, dude." Brett said calmingly. "Why are you so freaked?"

"It'll get me! Torture me!" it said in a scared voice.

"What? What?" Ashley asked in a scared voice.

"The…the virus!" the scared Digimon answered.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure that nothing happens to you." Casey said, still a little frazzled by the whole situation.

"Well, if you are truly the Digidestined, then you will save us all!" the Snimon buzzed excitedly.

"I guess we are, since he just saved you." Taylor said, pointing at Brett.

"A thousand thank you's, Digidestined of Fire!" the Snimon said, bowing to Brett. Is there anything I can do for you?

"Well, yeah I guess." Brett answered. "Can you tell me why I got this tatoo?" he asked, pulling his shirt down under his shoulder. As it gazed at the tattoo, the Snimon made a gasping noise.

"The Symbol of Courage!" it said, it's voice weak with exhiliration. "This proves you are a Digidestined! And now that you have it, your Digimon can digivolve to Champion level!"

"Oh, I guess that, from Rookie to Champion, it's like a ladder system." Arik said with dawning comprehension in his voice. "Win one battle as a Rookie, and you get to become a Champion."

"Yes, exactly." the Snimon said.

"That means that, at least in the beginning, it won't be about strength as much as strategy." Arik said. "But, now that Candlemon can digivolve if necessary, it could be a boon in future battles."

"Guys…guys…" Casey said. "We need to move on."

"All right," said Brett. "Nice to meet you, Snimon."

"The pleasure is all mine, Digidestined of Courage." the bug Digimon said. "I will spread word of your appearance to other trustworthy Digimon."

"Much oblidged." said Brett. "I hope to see you again soon." With those parting words, the Snimon left, and the Digidestined were left to ponder the situation.

"Well," said Alison. "We're gonna get tattoos? That sucks!"

"Stop complaining Ali!" Casey told her in an exasperated voice. He was getting tired of her bellyaching every single minute of their journey.

"Well, I know exactly where I want Alison's tattoo to be!" Brett said with a devlish grin.

"Aw, Brett!" she exclaimed. "Shut up!"

"Same old Brett!" Marco said, laughing, but that was not true.

For Brett felt different for some reason. Stronger in some odd way. Not superhumanly strong, but better stamina, better endurance. He felt that this process was somehow changing his body, kind of like natural steroids. But, he'd push that aside for later, when the others went through the same situation. For now, he'd be himself. The comic relief.

People had told him that a passion mfor comedy burned inside him. But Brett knew the truth now. A fire of courage burned inside him.


	4. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

"Aw man!" Arik said with an exasperated voice. "I'm so tired from all of this walking."

"Don't worry." Ryuudamon, Rodrigo's Digimon said reassuringly. "I'm sure that we'll find our destination soon. The clearing should only be a bit farther." The Digidestined were walking to a certain clearing that was shown on Brett's digivice. It was the only one for miles, and seemed very secluded and safe. However, they'd been walking for so long, they weren't even sure if it was worth the walk anymore.

"OMG!" Alison screamed in a ditzy voice. "I have dirt all over my new shoes!"

"Aw shut up." Brett said in an uncharacteristically crabby voice.

"Geez. What's your problem?" Alison said quietly. But Brett couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell anybody.

Because, Brett thought, he didn't know what was wrong with him. There wasn't pain. It was just…well…a feeling. Something he couldn't describe. He just felt different, stronger in some way. And he wasn't in the mood to have to move at a slow pace because of one prissy girl.

"Hey!" Taylor exclaimed. "Look ahead!" And sure enough, there was the clearing. With a big lake in the middle.

"There's water there too." Ashley said enthusiastically.

"Let's go." Casey yelled, forgetting for a moment of his responsibilities for the group, and they all ran to the field. They sprinted faster than they ever had before, excited for the promise of water, and maybe even food. As they approached the place, they saw a small hut right near the house and the lake.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Wattmon wondered aloud.

"Maybe we should knock on the door." Rodrigo suggested. The others agreed that this would be the polite thing to do, so Casey decided to knock on the door. After a few minutes, small footsteps were heard going to the door.

"Coming…coming…" a small voice squeaked as the door opened. "Oh my." the creature said, a puzzled look on its face.

The creature looked like a mouse, except it stood on two legs. "What is it?" Alison asked, looking at the mouse with a puzzled stare.

"That's Chuumon." Floramon announced. "A rookie. Very passive, has always been on our side."

"Oh! Come in, come in, before anyone sees." the Chuumon nevously whispered. "You must be the Digidestined. The Virus has spies everywhere, and he's on to me now; I've been harboring rebels here for years."she explained. "Oh…Sukamon! We have visitors."

A yellow piece of sludge came in. It had two metallic arms and a spike on the top of its head.

"Sukamon is a Mutant Digimon that is co-dependant on Chuumon in most scenarios." Nevemon explained. As the Sukamon entered and saw the children, Arik noticed something slide across his face that no one else did. A small smirk.

"Yes, mistress." the Sukamon asked.

"Please show our guests to their rooms so they can rest," the Chuumon said. "I already made a bit of dinner for myself and Sukamon, so you can bring it up to your rooms if you would like."

"Thank you very much ma'am." Marco said in gratitude. The group of 16 went into the kitchen, where they saw three bowls filled with, amazingly, human food.

"Human world cable." the Chuumon said proudly. "Only 5 in the entire Digital World. Sukamon watches some of your cooking shows and mimics the dishes." Inside the bowls were barbecued chicken, corn on the cob, and carrots. There were even a number of jugs of water.

"They're from the spring outside." the Chuumon said. "After dinner, maybe I'll tell you about the history of my ownership of this estate. Sukamon, please show our guests to their rooms." And Sukamon took the Digidestined upstairs to their rooms. Each one would share with their Digimon.

"Eat and have a nice rest." the Sukamon said to them, and the Digidestined went to their rooms, all feeling safer then they had since their coming to the Digital World. That is, except for one of them.

"Come on Arik! Open the food, I'm starved." Falcomon said. Arik was very hungry, but pure self control was keeping him from touching this food.

"I'm not so sure about this," he said. "I think there may be something fishy going on here."

"Huh?" asked Falcomon. "This Chuumon has harbored rebels for years. She is completely trustworthy."

"I'm not scared of her." Arik answered. "It's her Sukamon. I think he drugged the food."

"Why would you think that?" Falcomon asked his partner.

"Well, some of his facial expressions intrigued me. Plus, I saw some white powder in the bowl of carrots." Arik surmised.

"Well, I think I'm willing to take the risk." Falcomon said, and he began to dig into the chicken.

"I think you're being careless." Arik said simply. "I'm not eating." Arik wound up going to bed very hungry, since he had none of the food provided by Chuumon and Sukamon. They washed up, Arik bid Falcomon goodnight, and they both went to bed. However, a few hours later, Arik woke up. He thought he had heard a sound from downstairs, some kind of crash. As he arose from his bed, he motioned to wake up Falcomon and shook him.

"Falcomon, something made a noise downstairs, I need you." But Falcomon stayed fast asleep. Arik shook harder. "Come on, Falcomon! We need to check it out." But Falcomon still stayed asleep, almost as if he was hibernating. "Come on!" he said exasperatedly. And then, his digivice shone, and emitted a blinding light that woke up Falcomon. As he stirred, he muttered some words to Arik.

"Wow…was I asleep? Man, that food was good." And then Arik, with pure terror in his eyes, realized what was going on. All he needed was proof. And he thought he knew just where to get it.

Arik slowly descended the stairs, trying to remain completely silent, Falcomon by his side. They sneaked down into the kitchen, and there, Arik saw something that confirmed his suspicions.

"Sukamon." he muttered, and then the great piece of dung turned around, holding a billyclub.

"You are not like the others are you." the now evil Digimon said.

"What did you do with Chuumon, and why did you put sleep potion in the carrots?" Arik asked, not really expecting an answer that Sukamon was only too happy to give.

"I was going to capture you all in your sleep and bring you to my lord. Chuumon wa a problem so I…disposed of her." Sukamon said, a snide tone in his voice.

"You killed her. You know, that really pisses us off, right Falcomon?" Arik retorted.

"You know it. Let's get him." the bird Digimon said. Sukamon sighed.

"I was going to capture you, but I think I'll kill you instead! _SLUDGE BOMB_" he yelled, and a massive pile of sludge flew at the head of Arik.

"_FALCO RUSH_" Falcomon yelled, and he broke the sludge bomb. Then, he used the attack again at Sukamon, who blocked him with his billy club.

"That's the best you got!" Sukamon jeered.

"No it isn't!" Arik answered, a brilliant but risky idea springing to his head. "Falcomon, I think that if you get some extra momentum on one of your Falco Rush's, we can bring him down. I'll throw you, got it?"

"Got it, compadre. _FALCO RUSH_" Falcomon yelled as Arik threw him hard at Sukamon. It hit him right in the chest area, and knocked him down. Arik then ran over and used his Digivice to purify him. A bright light shone over Sukamon, and glanced Arik's right shoulder and made a symbol. It was intellegible in the darkness of the room. Then, being tired, Arik went back up to his room, to get a good night's sleep, world saved.

"So, wait a minute." Rodrigo asked skeptically. "Sukamon was a Viral Scout."

"I see no other explanation!" Arik said fanatically. It was the morning after the night of incidence, and Sukamon, who had awoken in the middle of the night to find himself holding a billyclub, had ran off, nowhere to be found. Arik was telling the others the story of the past night. "And I also got this mark on my arm!" Arik said while pulling up his sleeve to reveal it. It looked like a number eight, with a lot of circles in both of the sides.

"This probably means you can Digivolve, like Brett." Taylor added.

"Yeah. I feel kind of weird though." Arik said, as Brett's ears perked up. "But in a good way. Like I'm stronger and smarter and tougher and stuff." Brett thought that this was a perfect time to tell his friends what he thought.

"The same things have been happening to me!" he told the group. "I think that what Azulongmon said holds true for us! We're evolving as well!"

And on those words, the sixteen most important beings in two worlds went off on another adventure.


	5. Chastity Denied

The Digidestined continued their cruade to purify the Digital world. Brett and Arik set a fast pace to follow, and the rest followed suit. The small troupe had been in the Digital World for just one day, and already so much had changed. Firstly, they now knew that they were meant to save the Digital world from evil. Secondly, they had Digimon, partners of their own to help them on their quest. By now, they were happy they had their Digimon, just for company in these long boring hikes through forests.

"Hey Nevemon! I spy…with my little eye…something green!" Taylor said. Nevemon was about to answer when Ryuudamon cut in.

"A tree. Like the past 4 times," He said in a bored voice. "I thought that being a DigiDestined would mean that I'd fight evil. Now, I'm just walking."

"Well, patience is a virtue." Rodrigo answered sagely.

"Maybe." the young Digimon grumbled.

"Hey! Look ahead!" Alison interjected. There was a beach, and water was clearly visible.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Arik cried, sprinting towards the beach.

"Hey! Arik buddy! Wait up!" Ashley cried, panting behind him, straining to keep pace. They ran, and ran until they reached the beach. It was not very large, and there was nothing on it, escept some stray pieces of driftwood. The ocean was laying nearby, its waves beckoning to the weary travelers.

"Come on! Let's go for a swim!" Brett suggested in a loud voice.

"I don't know." Alison said worriedly. "I don't have my bathing suit or anything." Brett was about to make the obvious comment when Crabmon interjected.

"We need to catch some fish for dinner, don't we?" the young Digimon said hopefully. "Why not go fishing?"

"Splendid idea!" Wattmon said in a metallic voice.

"And I can fry them after!" Candlemon added, showing his flamethrower hands.

"Perfect." Marco agreed. "Let's try to get some dinner!"

But try, and try, and try as they might, they were unable to catch even a minnow, much less a proper dinner. So, that night, the Digidestined ended up going to bed hungry, all sleeping together, warmed by a fire made of driftwood and Candlemon's Flame Bomber.

It was a sound that woke her up.

"Plop."

Alison was sleeping on the cold, dirty sand when she heard it. It sounded like water, dripping, dripping…

"Plop. Plop."

Alison shoved Floramon, whispering for her to wake up, but Floramon, exhausted from the day's adventure, was still slumbering peacefully on the ground. Alison decided to go back to sleep. Hopefully, it was just a dream. Perhaps…prehaps.

Alison woke up again that night, just a few minutes after she had fallen asleep again. This time it was not because of a sound. It was because of a feeling. A feeling of cold, pressed on her skin. The feeling of fear, the feeling of insecurity. The feeling…of water. Alison looked upwards, and all of a sudden, she saw a massive creature towering over her. It was very hairy, dripping wet, and had a massive mouth. Alison opened her mouth to scream, but the creature, moving wih a quickness belied by its size, grabbed her firmly with its two massive hands and made to carry her away. He mkovd quickly, ine hand clamped over Alison's mouth, the other on her legs, holding them firmly. Alison felt the wind rushing over her face, and then, her fatigue gave in, and she fell unconcious, still in the arms of the monster.

Alison woke up. Boy, did she have a weird dream. She dreamt of a yeti like creature, dragging her into his lair under the cover of night. Good thing that it wasn't true, she surmised, as she made to get up.

But wait a minute. She wasn't on the beach. She was in a cage. All of a sudden, a horrible wave of realization came over her. The dream was true. She was a captive. She could hear her captor in the next room, mumbling something.

"I have her, boss. When do you want her?" the gravelly voice mumbled. Alison realized it must be a Viral Scout, working for the virus that was contaminating the Digital World.

"Until then, I can do what I want with her?" it asked. "Great. This is going to be an interesting night then. Until tomorrow." it finished. Alison heard footsteps coming into the room, and got her first really good look at her captor. He was about six foot tall, covered in hair from head to toe. He had a mace and a black bracelet around his wrist. A Mojyamon. He looked at his hostage with a smile appearing on his black lips.

"The Digidestined are supposed to destroy us." he groweled as he entered the cage. "But now, I have you. And before I turn you over to my boss, we have an entire night to ourseleves." The creature advanced on Alison menacingly. Alison now had her back to the cage, no more room to go. A look of fear was pasted upon her face, realization of the situation just becoming apparent to her.

"Let's just say that after tonight, you may not be able to go back to the human world. And, if you do, you won't have the cleanest of consciences." The Mojyamon said. And then, he leaped on Alison, enveloping her in fur, ravaging her, oblivious to the screams she was omitting. His ripped off her shirt, licking her breasts, mauling her, causing her great pain. Then, he bit off her pants, leaving her only in a thong she had been wearing since she had gotten into the Digital World. He started clawing at her legs, causng massive cuts. And then, he ripped off her thong, leaving her completely naked, primed and ready to be raped. Alison was screaming now; she had enough of this bad dream. She grabbed her Digivice and screamed in desparation.

"Floramon! Somebody! Help me!" she screamed, as Mojyamon jumped on her and began to have sex with her. "Help me!" she screamed one more time. And then, the unthinkable happened. Her Digivice began to glow, emitting a blinding light, piercing Alison's skin, making a mark on her left breast. As Mojyamon made to savage Alison even more, a voice called out.

"_RAIN OF POLLEN_" it said, and Floramon attacked Mojyamon. It caught him by surprise, and Mojyamon ran out of the cage. He was one of the most trusted advisors of the Virus. He didn't have time to fight some Rookie Digimon. He didn't want her to attack him again. If they took him alive, they may find out some secrets about the virus that could enable it to die. So, he ran out of the house, protecting his secrets. As he did, he was screaming a haunting sentence to Alison.

"You will never forget me, Digidestined scum."

Floramon immediately ran over to Alison, to console her, and see her state.

"Alison? Are you okay?" she asked in a timid voice. Alison, covered in scratches from head to toe and butt naked was huddled in a corner, her hair a mess all over her face, windswept, as if she had been in a hurricane. She looked at Floramon with her big eyes, and as she answered her, a new courage and determination entered her voice, something no one had ever heard before from here.

"I'm not okay." she answered. "And I may never be. But now, I have two choices. I could try to run home and be a coward. Or I could try to defeat whoever did this to me." Now, she stood up as her speech crescendoed. "I will never back down. I'll always keep on fighting. " With that, she and Floramon began to walk back to the group, and they returned, not saying a word of what happened that night. And Alison swore she never would. But, the adventure went on, and they traveled some more.


	6. Lead Us To Freedom

The Digidestined were still walking through the forest. They had been unable to find a safe haven since their arrival in the Digital World. They were constantly walking, barely even pausing in their quest to cleanse the Digital World of the evil Virus entity. Already, some of their lives had been touched by their new destinies. Three of them had gotten marks on their body that gave them new inner strength and resolve. Well, at least it seemed that way.

"Come on Alison! Hurry up!" Casey yelled impatiently, as the beautiful blonde strayed at the back of the pack. She was moving very slowly, holding up the entire group. Floramon was trying to help her, but she was panting for breath. Arik found this very interesting. The group had no idea of what had happened to Alison that night. All they knew was that she and Floramon had struggled back into camp, her clothes all ripped and covered in scratches. They had fixed the clothes with the help of their Digimon, and she had told them that she had sleptwalked and had fallen down a cliff. Also, she had gained her mark, located on her left breast. She had shown the team that. Brett made some snide remark about it, but Arik couldn't remember it.

But, this is weird, Arik thought to himself. When he and Brett had gained their marks, they had become stronger. But, it seemed as if Alison was becoming considerably weaker. Why? Was there something she was hiding from them? Her usually limpid blue eyes had a dark, tired tint to them, and, for some reason, she looked slightly more plump than usual, as if she was bloated.

"I'm so tired." Alison wailed, her legs feeling like lead. And then, she collapsed on the dirty ground.

"Yo! Guys in front!" Arik yelled from the back. "Ali fell!" Immediately, the group gathered around her, to see if she was okay. Casey took charge, and made a decision.

"Next village we come too, we're stopping." he said. "Until then, we're gonna need to carry her, at lesat until she wakes up."

"Leave that to me." Brett answered confidently. And with a burst of strength, he heaved Alison onto his right shoulder, like a duffel bag. Casey marveled at his friend's newfound strength, and inwardly wished he were the DigiDestined of Fire.

"Let's keep walking." Casey commanded, and the group trooped onward. As the walk progressed, Casey began to reflect on the past events. He was supposed to be the leader; he was, after all, the oldest. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one everyone looked up to. And now, with Brett filling that role, what could he be relegated to? He was not content to be a sidekick. That was not the role he had been prepared for, and some strange new world wasn't going to change that. He was a control freak, and he knew that. He felt responsible for all of the group's lives, especially his little brother, Marco's. He looked at Marco, who was walking right next to him, and he imagined him not being there, being dead. His family life was already unstable enough. He wouldn't let anything happen to Marco. Anything.

The group walked for what seemed to be about an hour, silently. Alison was still on Brett's shoulder, flitting in and out of consciousness. Marco was the first to spot it.

"Look! I see a tent!" And sure enough, a few meters ahead of them, was a tent, with smoke pouring out of the top. The group continued, and sped up their pace. As they arrived, they saw a bunch of small doglike Digimon milling around. Their tails were all different colors, and their teeth were sharp. They were Labramon.

"Hey! Look! Humans!" a Labramon with a red tail noticed the group and immediately called to the others. They all immediately surrounded the group.

"Look! They don't have any fur!"

"They have Digimon with them!"

"Are these the saviors!"

A cacophony of sounds surrounded the children, until the group parted to let a single Labramon through. This one looked taller than the others, and had some age lines around its muzzle. It was obviously the village leader, or at least one of the elder statesmen.

"Humans! We bid you welcome to our village!" the Labramon said, in a deep voice filled with joy and hope.

"Thank you." Casey answered. "Can we stay here for a while? One of our party is sick."

"Of course." The Labramon answered. "You can go into the tent just over there, where there will be some snacks for you. You must be hungry."

"Thank you very much." Ashley politely said to the Labramon. The group then proceeded to the tent. Alison was laid down on a tarp. On a table in the tent were many different kinds of fruits, which the group liberally helped themselves too. For about a half hour, the group sat in the tent, watching Alison rest and regain her strength. Then, Casey was consumed by a sudden desire to talk to Marco, privately.

"Marco." Casey called to him. "Want to go explore the area?"

"Sure." He replied. Taylor stirred from a nap he was taking.

"Where you going?" he asked sleepily.

"We're just going out." Casey answered. "Stay here and watch Alison."

"Can I come too?" Dorumon asked hopefully. Casey was about to say no, but that nasty impulse vanished once he saw the little Digimon's face.

"Of course." Was the reply, and Dorumon smiled happily. Wattmon also accompained them as they left the tent. They walked through the city, barely noticed by the Labramon, who were caught up in their daily affairs, although they did garner some stares. At the edge, Casey saw a ravine, and decided to walk down to the bottom. So, they found a path, and walked down it. Once they reached the bottom, Casey began the real reason for bringing Marco there.

"Marco, are you scared here?" he asked. Marco looked at Casey with a surprised expression on his face.

"Why would I be scared?" Marco answered, confusedly. "I got you guys and Wattmon with me."

"Well, I just want to say, I'm gonna protect you no matter what." Casey answered, a resolute tone to his voice.

"Why?" Marco asked. He was confused; usually their relationship was more as good friends, not this luvey-duvey stuff.

"Because I don't think Mom and Dad can take anymore family issues." Casey said, even though he knew that was a lie. This was purely for his ego padding.

"I saw Dad snorting the day before we arrived here." Marco said, a dowtrodden look in his eyes.

"I thought Mom made him quit." Casey said, as they continued to walk in the canyon.

"Well, I guess he hasn't exactly kept his promise." Marco answered sadly. The four came to a cave, and Dorumon began to act very strangely.

"I smell Digimon in there." He said in a scared voice.

"Come on Dorumon." Casey reassured. "We can destroy whoever is in there." Casey then walked into the cave, calling for Digimon. "Come out, come out, whatever you are?" he called to the Digimon in the cave. But there was no sound. "There's nothing in here. Let's go." Dorumon was still not positive of this fact, but not wanting to appear weak in front of his partner, he proceeded into the cave anyway. The cave was dark, and Casey depended on his other senses to navigate the cave. Wattmon radiated a small bit of light, but that was about it for lumination in the cave. There was not a whisper, not a sound in the cave. After a while, when the troupe was deep inside the cave, Marco began to question what Casey was doing.

"Do you know where you're going, bro?" he asked. Casey, now completely distraught, collapsed on the ground in a pile of tears.

"No! I don't!" he wailed, in a ghostly, gasping voice. "We're lost! Some Viral Scout is going to pick us off!"

"Don't worry." Dorumon said calmingly. "You even said. There aren't any Digimon in this cave." But then, all of a sudden, a light came out of Casey's digivice. A mark appeared on Casey's thigh, but he didn't care about that yet. He looked at the Digivice.

"Guys…this thing says there's a Digimon right above us."

"NO WAY!" Wattmon yelled is disbelief. But, as if on cue, all of a sudden a Digimon jumped off the ceiling. It looked like a massive spider with shoulderlength hair. It had two web guns on its "legs."

"What is it?" Casey began to ask. Then, his Digivice showed the new monster's information. "Dokugumon. Champion Level. Spider Digimon. Has poison attacks."

"I knew you would come." The spider hissed. Then, she attacked. "_POISON THREAD"_ Casey and Marco ran away, while their Digimon attacked every now and then, but to no avail. There was a reason why Rookies were called thusly. They were not as strong as Champions. After running for a while, the Digidestined found themselves backed into a corner. Dokugumon attacked again, surely for the finishing blow.

"_POISON THREAD" _was the attack caused by the Dokugumon, and she missed. But, she wasn't aiming for the Digidestined. She was aiming for the rocks above them. And hit them perfectly.

"You'll all suffocate now!" she said. And, as the rocks fell, trapping the Digidestined, Dokugumon laughed a mirthless laugh and walked away, convinced of her success.

"Oh my God!" Marco gasped. "We're all going to die!" He began to cry. Casey had no idea what to do. He tried to pull the rocks out and force them down, but to no avail. This situation seemed impossible to resolve. He was going to fail. He was a terrible leader. That was now for certain.

Back at camp, a guardian angel realized something.

"Boy, Marco and Casey have sure been gone a long time." Taylor said to Nevemon. It was dull work, keeping watch over Alison. She was awake now, but still too weak to talk. It had been 3 hours since Casey and Marco had left.

"Something might have happened to my friends." Taylor thought. In a milisecond, he made up his mind.

"Come on Nevemon!" he commanded. "Let's go!" And he and Nevemon began their trek down to the ravine. In the cave, however, things were not looking so good for our heroes. Air was rapidly running out.

"This may be goodbye, Marco." Casey said to him, in small, short bursts of literacy. Marco was almost unconscious. Dorumon and Wattmon already had passed out, and their pulses were barely noticeable. Casey, himself, felt short of breath. The evil had won. Oh well, he thought. Brett could capably lead the rest. Marco was turning blue, and he whispered something to Casey, so quiet that Casey could only hear it if he really strained.

"We…need…oxygen." Marco gasped, before passing out on the cold stone floor. That's just great, thought Casey. Saying things and actions are completely different. His mid was changed however, when, all of a sudden, Marco's Digivice began to glow. The glow hit Marco as well, marking him with a symbol on his chest, but as the Digivice glowed, something came into the room. Something that smelled amazingly sweet.

"Oxygen." Casey whispered to himself, and he took a very deep breath of this glorious compound of water and hydrogen. He immediately shook Marco and Dorumon awake. "IT"S OXYGEN!" Marco stirred, woke Wattmon and breathed it in as well. And then, they heard an even more glorious sound.

"Marco? Casey? Are you in here?" Taylor had followed their footprints and tracked them to this cave, Nevemon by his side.

"We're in here!" Casey yelled, relieved that someone else may be able to get them out.

"Ya'll got caved in?" Taylor asked. "How are we gonna get our friends out, Nevemon? We need to work together, somehow."

Boy, he didn't know the half of it. All of a sudden, his Digivice began to glow. Like the others, he was marked. But, this was different. For, he and Nevemon were fusion Digivolving.

**NEVEMON, FUSE DIGIVOLVE TO, NEVEHUMON!**

Casey and Marco were still stuck inside the rock wall when they heard the attack.

"_ICE BLADE" _was the call, and the rocks came down, letting Casey and Marco be free, and get their first look at the Fused Digimon. He was humanoid, and looked like an ice man, a snowman made of ice. He had two legs, and muscle tone. He had two ice guns for hands. Casey looked at his Digivice for more information.

"Nevehumon. Rookie Fusion Digimon. Has ice sword and ice guns. Fusion Digivolving only happens between a human and a Digimon. It allows for increased strength, but how much depends on the enemy one faces. Is not applicable for more than 1,000 enemies, as that would require a different kind of Digivolution."

"Woah." Taylor, or shall we say, Nevehumon, said as he looked at himself in astonishment. He sounded like a mixture of Taylor's and Nevehumon's voices. "This is awesome!" Casey's attention was then drawn to something on his Digivice.

"Nevehumon, look out!"

"_POISON THREAD_" came a call that was all too familiar to the Digidestined, and it caught Nevehumon by surprise. He flew against a side wall, terribly winded, unable to get up when Dokugumon attacked again.

"_POISON THREAD_" was the attack, and pierced Nevehumon right in the chest, forcing him to de-Digivolve into Taylor and Nevemon, both lying unconscious on the dirty cave floor. Dokugumon smiled.

"Now I can finish off this Digidestined!" she said. And then, for Casey, something ticked. Leadership forces you to lead through example, and it was time to save someone's life, and the day.

"Dorumon…attack!" Casey commanded. And then, his Digivice glowed, as did the newly formed tattoo on his shoulder. Dorumon began to glow.

"**DORUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, RAPTORDRAMON!**"

The new Digimon that stood in Dorumon's place was very large. It had yellow fur, and over it metal wings, claws, and thigh armor.

"Casey. I am Raptordramon." It explained. "You have helped me reach my Champion potential!" His voice was deeper, more mature. Casey was awestruck. Dokugumon was unfazed.

"Try to stop me!" she cried. "_POISON THREAD_"

"_AMBUSH CRUNCH_" was the attack used by Raptordramon, and he flew right at the Dokugumon. He hit her straight on and knocked her backwards.

"You know what time it is?" Raptordramon asked Dokugumon. "Time to die! _AMBUSH CRUNCH_" He hit her straight in her Digital heart. There was a scream, an unraveling of data, and then, nothing. The Dokugumon had been defeated.

"So, Dorumon digivolved?" Brett asked the threesome when they returned from their journey.

"Yeah!" Marco answered excitedly. "And, after that, he flew us home!" The group was getting ready to leave. Alison felt better, and supposedly was now able to travel.

Fate, however, had other ideas in store for them.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the scream, heard from Alison's mouth, and she fell on the ground again, in immense pain. The Labramon ran over. Alison's stomach was contracting, out, and in. Blood was erupting from her. What was happening to her?


	7. Beginnings and Confessions

Alison was writhing on the ground, blood pouring out of her vaginal cavity. Arik was sure of what was occuring now.

"She having a fucking baby!" he screamed, surprised out of his mind.

"Everything makes sense now." Rodrigo, a look of grim comprehension on his face. "The bloating, the weakness, the sickness…But why?"

"Who cares?" Casey said in desparation. "She's gonna die if we don't save her!" Casey decided to take the initiative and began to pull as hard as he could, something from inside Alison's vagina. "Guys, I need some help here!" Taylor and Brett immediately ran over to help Casey pull, followed by Marco, Rodrigo and Arik. Ashley, however, stood on the side and just watched them.

"Ashley! Get over here! Come and help!" Rodrigo pleaded. Ashley just looked at him with her dark stare.

"Who cares?" she answered. "She doesn't matter to me." Alison was still screaming in pain, and blood was still deluging out of her. All of the Digimon, even Crabmon, and some of the Labramon ran over to help Casey pull. But Ashley just stood there, staring.

"Ashley, what the hell!" Taylor yelled at her in an exasperated voice. "Get the fuck over here."

"Why?" Ashley answered, in a cool, calm, sultry voice, belying the situation at hand. By now, Alison was in a state of total distress.

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" Brett angrily yelled at Ashley. "Just because you're jealous of Alison's beauty, and you don't get the people she does, doesn't mean that you can just sit there while two worlds hang in the balance and your colleague dies of blood loss!" Those words cut into Ashley like a hot poker into snow. She immediately began to sob. The tears came almost as quickly as Alison's blood. Ashley immediately began to run away in the other direction, away from the village.

"Ashley!" Crabmon yelled, and then he began to scuttle after her. Meanwhile, the large group of people were now still trying to pull out Alison's…well…whatever eas coming out of her vagina. Casey was pulling as hard as he possibly could, but to no avail. Brett then tried to pull it out, but not even he was strong enough. Neither was anybody else. Casey got really agitated.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE LEADER! I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT TO DO!" he began to scream at the top of his lungs. He didn't care who knew it. He was terrible. He deserved to be the one lying down on the ground near death, not Alison. By now, she was panting because she was so tired. The blood was still coming out; soon there wouldn't be anymore left. And then, something revolutionary began to happen, Casey began to glow. And his Digivice flew out of his pocket, into the outstretched hands of…Dorumon.

"Woah." Brett said. He had not seen this before. Dorumon just looked at the Digivice as Casey still glowed. And then, as if telepathic, Dorumon said some strange words.

"Human Casey, master of Beasts, become a Champion, like you made me." Stranger, it wasn't even Dorumon's voice. It was much deeper and stronger. It kind of sounded like…

"Azulongmon." Rodrigo whispered in wonder, as Casey began to change, or Digivolve, into his Champion form. His muscles grew by a lot, and dense brown hair covered his whole body. He also grew a few feet, and his jaw widened out, making him look like an overgrown ape, not too unlike King Kong.

**CASEY ROOKIE, DIGIVOLVE TO CASEY CHAMPION!**

The beast, that apparently was Casey, then immediately looked down at himself in awe.

"That's three types of Digivolving." Taylor muttered. "Digimon, Fusion, and now Human. What's going on here?" Casey seemed to be silently asking himself the same question. Then, Alison sent out another high pitched wail, and Casey alertly looked at her. With newfound speed he surely did not have before his evolution, he sprinted over to where Alison was situated. After contemplating the situation for a milisecond, he shot one of his hairy arms into her vagina a pulled. But, it was to no avail. So then, he used an attack.

"_BEASTLY CHOP"_ he shouted, and he brought his hand down, like a razor blade, right on to her vagina.

"Ew…" Marco said involuntarily. "A c-section." Alison was now all chopped up, and Casey grabbed something inside her. Then, he began to glow again, and De-Digivolved back to normal. Except for one small thing.

"My arms!" he exclaimed, staring at them. "They are bigger and harier than usual." And sure enough, while not as big as when he was in his Champion form, his arms had grown, and were quite hairy.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Arik said hastily. "Alison's in trouble." Arik immediately ran over to help her, Falcomon by his side. As he made it there, a sudden stroke of inspiration came over him. He took out his Digivice and pointed it at her. A light came out and touched Alison. It healed her wounds, and after the light dimmed, she woke up.

"Woah…" she mumbled sleepily. "What happened?" The rest of the Digidestined were asking themselves the same questions.

"That's the third kind of Digivolution I've seen so far!" Taylor said to the rest of the group. "Dorumon digivolved into Champion, me and Nevemon Fusion Digivolved into Nevehumon, and now Casey into that ape thing."

"Oh. That reminds me." Dorumon suddenly chimed in. "Here's your Digivice, Casey." He threw it to Casey and Casey caught it easily with his now bigger hands. He also noticed something else.

"My mark! It's not on my body anymore! Now, it's patterened around my Digivice!" And sure enough, a number of small double L shapes with a line on top of them surrounded the small device.

"Rodrigo." Brett asked him. "You might want to check this out, and see what it is." Rodrigo looked at the Digivice and was dumbfounded. It didn't correspond to any of the symbols from the TV shows or the mangas. "What did you take out of Alison anyway?" Casey looked around and held something up. It was fairly large. It was an egg.

"Guys?" Marco said cautiously. "I think Alison's been hiding something from us."

"We'll ask her about it later." Casey said. "I want to know what we can do with these things." He also said, looking at his Digivice. Now he felt like the leader, with all of the power. And it was all because of this small device. Alison stirred from her slumber.

"She's waking up." Rodrigo whispered. The entire group congregated around her, waiting for a sign. Alison opened her watery eyes and sat up.

"Wha…what's going on?" she asked, still looking mightily exhausted from the events that had transpired.

"We were going to ask you the same question." Ryuudamon said, cutting to the chase. Alison turned away from him.Brett was the next to inquire about the matter.

"Why did you lay an egg today?" This made Alison's eyes begin to water, and she began to sob. Casey rolled his eyes; they weren't going to get any information out of her it seemed. Floramon then went over and began to talk to Alison.

"Honey." she whispered. "They deserve to know the truth. They just saved your life back there. They're the only beings in this world that you can truly trust with your life. They want to know what happened. They can help ease the pain." Those words penetrated into Alison's heart, and made her realize that Floramon was right. Alison then pushed herself up and grabbed Floramon in a great, big bear hug.

"Thank you so much." she whispered to her, still crying. She then turned to the others and dried her eyes. "That night, when I said I sleptwalked, I lied. I was abducted." The eyes of the other Digidestined grew to the size of dinner plates when they heard this. Why had she not told them? Alison then continued. "A Mojyamon grabbed me. He was a Viral Scout, and reported back to his master. Then, he put me in a cage and…and…" Alison began to choke up a little here, but she found the inner strength to continue. "He raped me. He ripped off all of my clothes and he raped me!" This startled the other Digidestined. Brett mouth was agape, Arik was literally dumbstruck. Even the Labramon noticed a subtle change in the atmosphere around the small group of people. Alison gathered herself and continued on. "As he was penatrating me, I called for Floramon. My Digivice glowed, and she appeared and drove out the Mojyamon. Then, we went back." As Alison finished her story, the one who seemed the most affected by it was Rodrigo, who began to cry.

"What's wrong, Rodrigo?" Alison asked hiim kindly.

"Nothing." Rodrigo quickly did an about face and put on a façade, masking his true feelings of fright. His older sister had been killed in a rape a few years back, and was the main reason his parents fled Guatemala for the freedom of the United States. The mantra of their family was that ignorance was bliss, but, by now, Rodrigo knew the truth. And first thing he was going to do when he got home (well, if he got home, and after he saved two worlds), well, scratch that, the first thing he would do when he had even a second of free time would be to find the murderer and bring him to justice. And with that, Rodrigo's Digivice began to glow.

"What's that?" Brett asked, as he saw it glow. Rodrigo looked with awe as he got his marking, right on the palm of his right hand, and on the palm of hs left hand as well. He was so happy, as was Ryuudamon.

"Now I can Digivolve!" the little dragon sang happily.

"Hey, the Digivice is trying to show us something." Taylor noticed, and he was correct, as it was still glowing and projecting something in the sky.

"Uh…Digidestined?" one of the Labramon said with a shaky voice. "Can't you worry about that later? We have trouble." And sure enough, a swarm of darkness was flying toward the village. It looked like a formless black mass.

"Black Goo!" a Labramon squealed in terror. "The Virus's way of forming new servants from nothing!"

"Good thing it takes away energy, so he doesn't do it often. But when he does, LOOK OUT!" Casey said, rading the description from his Digivice. Rodrigo put his Digivice back into his pocket, and it stopped glowing. From the dark mass, a number of creatures materialized. They all looked like birds, except were all black. They had Indian headdresses, and batons.

"Blackhawkmon." Casey said. "Champions. Black Baton attack is very powerful. Strong champions to fight against. Dorumon, you ready?"

"Yep." The little Digimon said. And then he Digivolved.

**DORUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, RAPTORDRAMON**

The same creature that had been in the cave that fateful day in the canyon was now here, preparing to fight the Blackhawkmon. Casey then threw his Digivice to Raptordramon, who caught it in his mouth. He then Digivolved himself.

**CASEY ROOKIE, DIGIVOLVE TO, CASEY CHAMPION**

The ape creature from before was now in front of the Digidestined in place of Casey. And this time, they would not be alone, as the other Digidestined resolved to make their Digimons digivolve as well.

"DIGIVOLVE!" all the humans screamed. But still, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Casey muttered. "Why can Dorumon Digivolve, heck, even Casey can Digivolve, but we can't! Why not!"

"Well, for now, we can Fusion Digivolve, but that only works in Rookie I think." Taylor said. "Plus, we won't be that much stronger."

"It's worth the risk." Rodrigo said. "Let's do it." And as Taylor helped them Fusion Digivolve, they didn't realize that the key to Digivolution had walked away from them quite a bit ago.

"Ashley! Please stop crying! It pains me to see you cry!" Crabmon was now attempting to console Ashley. She had ran all the way to a place about 2000 meters away from the Digidestined. Crabmon had followed her, and then she broke down in tears. "Ashley, please tell me what's going on. I'm your partner!" Ashley sniffled.

"No. I can't."

"Please?" Crabmon persisted. "Remember what Azulongmon said. You can trust me." Ashley still did not relent, and then Crabmon decided that some tough love was in order.

"Fine. You know what? All you care about is yourself, you bitch." Crabmon was just basically repeating the words he had heard the other Digidestined shout at her earlier. These words struck a chord, and Ashley looked at him with her massive black eyes, not unlike those of an Anime character.

"You want to know what's up?" she asked Crabmon. "I think…I'm in love."

"What?" Crabmon said to Ashley, with surprise on his face. "With who? Brett? Taylor? Arik?"

"No." Ashley said, looking away from Crabmon, a simple expression on her face. "Alison."

"Oh." Crabmon said cheerfully. "I'd have said her next. Well, are you going to tell her about it?"

"No!" Ashley snapped.

"Why not?" Crabmon asked. "Isn't it good to always tell the truth? And besides, it's not a big deal, is it?"

"Yes it is." Ashley answered. "You wouldn't understand…"

"Oh yeah?" Crabmon answered. "Try me." Ashley's heart, while looking at the little crab, melted, and became purer. She had never receved so much attention in her life before, at least not that she cared about.

"OK." she said in a soft voice. "Where we come from, males usually only love females. If two females love each other, it's considered weird. And what my family believes is that we should be damned to hell, since they're Baptists."

"Huh?" Crabmon didn't know what a Christian was, much less a Baptist.

"Never mind." Ashley said kindly. "Basically, if I love females, I'm a bad person. And ever since the drugs…"

"What?" Crabmon asked again. Ashley realized his point. If she was confiding in him, she'd have to explain everything.

"Well, me, Taylor, and this other kid David were pretty close when we were little. Then, my parents found out that Taylor was Jewish, another religion. They forbade me from being friends with him anymore. So, I hung out with David and some of his friends. They all did pot, a drug. It causes physical pleasure, but is bad for your body."

"Then, why do it?" Crabmon asked, confused.

"Because, well, I didn't want to be different." Ashley confessed. "Then I wouldn't have any friends at all. And now, with me liking girls, this'll get me thrown out of the house. So, I guess I won't tell my parents…"

"First of all!" Crabmon interrupted, his voice gaining power as he continued to speak. "There are more important matters than getting home. Two worlds hang in the balance, because of you and your friends. And anyway!" he continued, as his voice reached a crescendo, "Don't you see? You're acting just like the virus wants!"

"What?" Ashley said, surprised by this statement. "I'm not controlling people?"

"No, you're not." Crabmon agreed. "You're being controlled. By your friends. You're a conformist. That's what the Virus wants. Everyone to conform to its will. For everything to be the same."

"This happened in the real world too!" Ashley gasped. "The Holocaust!"

"What?" Crabmon asked, his voice quieter now.

"Never mind." Ashley said. "I'll tell you later. But, aren't we doing the same thing? Making people not have a choice to be evil or good? Abolishing free will?"

"No!" Crabmon reassured. "We're destroying the darkness so THERE IS free will! This way, all Digimon can choose if they want to be good or evil, and the Virus won't chose on their behalf. Hopefully, they'll want to be good, but if they truly want to be evil, be my guest." Crabmon finished his speech with a smirk and offered a claw to Ashley. "Even though we'll kick evil's ass!" For the first time in a long while, Ashley smiled.

"Yeah! It feels great to not conform, and to be in love, and to tell someone the truth about me, and to have a friend like you." Right on cue, a light came out of her Digivice, and she received her mark, right on her forehead. It looked like two lightning bolts, crossed like an X. As she looked at her Digivice, she saw some writing typed on it.

**FORCEFEED DIGIVOLUTION: YOU CAN FORCE FRIENDLY DIGIMON TO DIGIVOLVE TO THEIR CHAMPION FORMS IF THEY ARE UNABLE TO AT THE PRESENT TIME. DO YOU WISH TO DO THIS?**

Ashley immediately pressed the yes button. Then, her Digivice showed her streaming video of the battle. The Fusion Digimon were holding their own, but they wouldn't survive much longer. Raptordramon was still engaged in combat with a Blackhawkmon, as was Casey. It didn't look good.

"Crabmon." Ashley whispered, a new determination in her eyes. "Let's go." They ran as fast as they could back to the site of the battle.

"_AMBUSH CRUNCH_" was the attack Raptordramon used, as he aimed at one of the Blackhawkmon. It was ale to dodge it. Casey was still clubbing them, but they had a high tolerance for pain. The Fusion monsters were still attacking, but by now, they were beginning to lose power. A Fire Fusion Monster, with two flame throwers, was the first to DeDigivolve.

"Aw." Brett and Candlemon, both splayed on the dirt ground, were pooped. The other Fusion Digimon were soon to follow. All were tired, and the Blackhawkmon swooped over them, ready to go for the kill. But then, all of a sudden, they saw a glow, and someone running towards them.

"Ashley!" Alison screamed. Ashley ran over and helped her up. Then she pressed her Digivice and said the following.

"FORCEFEED CHAMPION DIGIVOLUTION!" At once, the Blackhawkmon turned around and began to fly, right at the Chosen Children.

"Candlemon! You first!" Ashley said, and she pressed her Digivice again. Candlemon immediately began to change, and Brett's Digivice glowed.

"**CANDLEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, FLARIZAMON!**"

Candlemon became more reptilian, and looked like a fiery dinosaur, except with a metal plate on his back, silver claws and a metal mask.

"I'm Flarizamon." The new Digimon said. "A Fire Reptile Digimon. My Blaze Buster attack stops all Digimon in their tracks." Brett just nodded in awe, as Flarizamon turned around and destroyed a Blackhawkmon flying right at him with a Blaze Buster. He winked at Brett, and jumped into the fray again.

"Falcomon! You're next!" Ashley commanded again, and Falcomon immediately began to change as well.

"**FALCOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, DIATRYMON!**"

Falcomon was now significantly bigger. He had armor around his body, from head to legs, and a chicken like stomach. He looked fierce, and Arik shyed away when he saw him.

"Aw, Arik!" Diatrymon said joyfully! "It's just little old me! Diatrymon, a Champion, Pheonix Fireball attack! Remember when I first met you that I'd soar in the heavens?" the fearsome creature posed. Arik nodded.

"Well, now I'll do just that!" Diatrymon responded, and flew right into the sky, soaring everywhere, going to help Flarizamon.

"We need to move this along! Damn thing only does one at a time!" Ashley looked at her Digivice, willing it to go faster. "I'm doing Wattmon next." And Wattmon immediately began to Digivolve.

"**WATTMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, ZAPATORIMON!**"

Wattmon had grown, and now had a body covered in yellow fur with black mixed in. He had two horns shaped like Lightning bolts on his head, and a long tail like a lightning rod.

"I'm Zapatorimon!" the creature said. "My Horn of Thunder renders enemies powerless." And with that, he went off, and Ryuudamon began to Digivolve to his next level.

"**RYUUDAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, GINRYUUMON!"**

Ginryuumon had a longer neck then Ryuudamon, but still had armor plaiting on its back. He had purple on his neck, and smiled as he looked at himself, even though he looked very similar to his Rookie form.

"I'm Ginryuumon." He said in a soothing voice. "My Metal Armor Blade attack is very strong. I'll defeat all evil that dares to challenge me." After he left to go fight, Nevemon was next to Digivolve.

"**NEVEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, GLACIEMON!"**

Nevemon had grown by a lot, and had white fur liberally streaked with blue. He had bulging muscles and sharp tusks growing out of his mouth. He was bipedal, and had an icicle growing out of his nose, like a horn.

"I am Glaciemon, the Champion Ice Digimon!" he shouted triumphantly. "My attacks are Icicle Horn and Tusk Spear will annahilate all competition! I can also fight hand to hand." He smiled at Taylor. "Would you like to help me fight!"

"Even as a human!" Taylor said back. And with that, Taylor and Glaciemon ran off to join the battle. This left Alison and Ashley all alone with their Digimon.

"Alison." Ashley said to her shyly.

"Yes?" Alison turned around. Ashley quickly decided that this was not the right time, and changed what she was about to say.

"Floramon's next." And, true to her words, Floramon began to Digivolve.

"**FLORAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, WASPMON!**"

Floramon had become a massive, buzzy bee. It's stinger was bigger than Alison's head.

"Let's fight!" she buzzed to Alison. "Now with my Turbo Stinger and Bee Buster, we can dominate." And Alison and Waspmon ran off. Ashley looked at her go, and sighed. She'd tell her eventually, when the time was right.

"Ashley?" Crabmon asked.

"Oh! Of course! It's your turn!" And Crabmon, the last one, began to Digivolve.

"**CRABMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, COELAMON!"**

Crabmon had become a skeleton of an ancient fish.

"You may think I'm brittle." He said. "But my Fossil Bite attack, plus my new improved skeleton made of Digizoid Steel, makes me almost indestructable! Let's fight." And Ashley, smiling, went to continue the fight. Many Fossil Bites, Blaze Busters, Thunder Horns and the like were used in the battle. And in the end, the Blackhawkmon were forced to retreat, and the Digidestined fought to live another day. As their Digimon digivolved, they recongregated.

"Whew! That was fun!" Casey said, after he DeDigivolved of course.

"I think that now, we need to make some policies." Taylor said, and the rest of the group agreed. "Firstly, no Fusion Digivolving unless it's absolutely necessary. It's ineffective and a waste of time. Secondly, we need to find out more about this Prophecy, and about us. " All of a sudden, Rodrigo's Digivice began to glow again.

"Wuzzgoinon?" he asked as he took it out of his pocket. But they were about to find out.

Because, they were about to learn the Prophecy.

Alright, here are the Author's Notes.

Wattmon, Nevemon and all of their evolutions were created by me.

If you can tell, I'm better at storylines than fight scenes. I promise that if you stay with me, the book will get better as it goes along. So please, read, review, and watch for updates!


	8. The Prophecy

The group gathered around Rodrigo's Digivice, to see what it said. It projected an image so all could see. Some words were superimposed on the image.

"**THIS DIGIVICE HAS THE PROPHECY INSCRIBED IN IT. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IT?**" Rodrigo, without a moment's hesitation, pressed yes. There was a beep, and then a menu screen came up.

**1. PROLOGUE**

**2. DIGIDESTINED & DIGIMON**

**3. VILLAINS**

**4. WHAT MUST BE DONE**

**5. CALL AZULONGMON FOR ASSISTANCE**

"It's like some DVD menu!" Taylor exclaimed. Rodrigo moved the Digivice button up to the number 1, and pressed it. Immediately, words appeared on the screen.

"**THE DIGIWORLD HAS LIVED IN RELATIVE PEACE SINCE ITS INCEPTION. THE HUMAN WORLD HAS NOT KNOWN OF OUR ACTUAL PRESENCE, ALTHOUGH THEY WERE AWARE THROUGH A TELEVISION SHOW THAT SHOWED REAL EVENTS AND REAL ENEMIES WITH FAKE CHARACTERS. BUT, NOW THE PROPHECY STATES THAT A TERRIBLE EVIL WILL COME SOON AND ATTEMPT TO CONTROL BOTH THE DIGITAL WORLD AND THE HUMAN WORLD, FORCING DIGIMON TO ADAPT AND REACH THEIR FULL POTENTIAL. SO, 17 BEINGS, EIGHT FROM THIS WORLD, EIGHT FROM THE HUMAN WORLD AND ONE FROM BOTH WILL COME TOGETHER AND FIGHT AGAINST THIS TERRIBLE EVIL. IF BOTH HUMANS AND DIGIMON ARE ABLE TO REACH THEIR FULL EVOLUTIONARY POTENTIAL, THE PROPHECY WILL BE FULFILLED. HOWEVER, THE EVIL WILL ATTEMPT TO DO SOMETHING IN THE DIGITAL WORLD THAT HAS ALREADY BEEN ATTEMPTED IN THE HUMAN WORLD, AND CAUSED A GREAT LOSS OF LIFE! IF THE HUMANS DO NOT STOP THIS FROM OCCURRING BEFORE TOO MUCH LIFE IS LOST, ALL WILL BE FOR NAUGHT! TO GO TO CHAPTER 2, PLEASE PRESS BUTTON AGAIN!**"

Rodrigo looked at this entire paragraph, and whistled. "Well, we're the Digidestined. If it wasn't official yet, now it is."

"But, the Prophecy said there were 17 beings." Ashley mused. "And there are only 16 of us." The answer sprung into her head immediately; Alison's baby. "Alison, that egg may be the key to saving both of our worlds." Alison looked at the egg she would so want to forget.

"Well, I suppose I could get to know it a little better." she said fondly. "It sure would be nice to be a mommy."

"All right guys." Casey settled everyone down and motioned for Rodrigo to go to the next section, Digidestined and Digimon. Rodrigo pressed the button, and immediately, a profile was written on the screen. And this profile was about…

"ME!" Brett laughed in delight.

"And me!" Candlemon also looked on gleefully. Rodrigo read on.

"**BRETT HARKES, 15 YEARS OLD, PATRON ELEMENT: FIRE, CREST OF COURAGE. CANDLEMON, ROOKIE FIRE DIGIMON. BRETT'S DIGIVICE CAN PURIFY EVIL DIGIMON WHO HAVE BEEN AFFECTED BY THE VIRUS.**"

"That's why that Snimon changed!" Brett said in wonder. "I purified it!"

"Let's go to the next one." Arik inquired, and sure enough, next up was Arik and Falcomon.

"**ARIK MILLER, 14 YEARS OLD, PATRON ELEMENT: WIND, CREST OF INTELLIGENCE. FALCOMON, ROOKIE AIR DIGIMON. ARIK'S DIGIVICE CAN HEAL ALL WOUNDS AND CURE ALL POSIONS.**"

"You're like the healer dude from RPGs!" Ashley laughed.

"What's an RPG?" Alison questioned. "Some kind of dog?" The group looked at her with a bunch of blank stares, then all began simultaneously laughing as hard as they could, eyes tearing from disbelief.

"You've never heard of a RPG?" Brett managed to gasp from sheer amazement.

"I hate them, and I even know what they are!" Ashley was positively rolling on the ground. Rodrigo felt compassion for the young lass.

"Stop laughing, guys." Rodrigo motioned for them to calm down. Alison's cheeks were red, and she looked embarrassed. Taylor calmly explained it to Alison. And then, Rodrigo went to the next person on the list, that happened to be Alison.

"**ALISON THOMAS, 14 YEARS OLD, PATRON ELEMENT: EARTH, CREST OF PERSEVERANCE. FLORAMON, ROOKIE VEGETATION DIGIMON. ALISON'S DIGIVICE CAN TRANSPORT ANYONE SHE WANTS TO HER SIDE WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT, AND AT A MOMENT'S NOTICE.**"

"That must have been what happened earlier!" Floramon exclaimed. "You called for me, and the Digivice made me come!"

"Lucky I got this one." Alison looked relieved. "Or I might not be alive to tell the tale, or to have this egg." She held it up again, and rubbed it against her cheek lovingly. Rodrigo went to the next person.

"**CASEY JENKINS, 16 YEARS OLD, PATRON ELEMENT: BEAST, CREST OF LEADERSHIP. DORUMON, ROOKIE BEAST DIGIMON. CASEY'S DIGIVICE CAN GIVE INFORMATION ABOUT DIGIMON AND LOCATE HIDDEN ENEMY DIGIMON.**"

"So, I'm the info giver." Casey surmised, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"And, you're also the leader." Marco reminded him. Casey grinned. The control freak within him roared in triumph. It gratified him to be known as such; the leader of this band of heroes. And he was listening, or watching as it may be, to the Prophecy very carefully. He didn't want to screw everything up. He wanted to be known as a good leader, not as one who led his troops to their own demise. Rodrigo pressed the button again, and it was Marco's turn.

"**MARCO JENKINS, 15 YEARS OLD, PATRON ELEMENT: LIGHTNING, CREST OF RELIABILITY. WATTMON, ROOKIE THUNDER DGIMON. MARCO'S DIGIVICE CAN PROVIDE PROVISIONS, BUT ONLY IN DIRE STRAITS.**"

"That must be why, in the cave, the air came out of my Digivice." Marco realized. Casey hugged him, never happier to have him as a brother. Taylor was next.

"**TAYLOR GREENMAN, 15 YEARS OLD, PATRON ELEMENT: ICE, CREST OF FRIENDSHIP. NEVEMON, ROOKIE ICE DIGIMON. TAYLOR'S DIGIVICE CAN FUSE DIGIVOLVE WHEN ONE IS UNABLE TO DIGIVOLVE, AND IS HOW DIGIDESTINED CAN COMMUNICATE WITH EACH OTHER WHEN SEPARATED.**"

"I just want to move this along. Lets just see Ashley and Rodrigo and go on to the next part."

"**ASHLEY JOCINTA, 15 YEARS OLD, PATRON ELEMENT: WATER, CREST OF LOVE. CRABMON, ROOKIE CRUSTACEAN DIGIMON. ASHLEY'S DIGIVICE CAN CAUSE FRIENDLY DIGIMON TO DIGIVOLVE TO CHAMPION LEVEL IF NECESSARY, AND CAN ALSO WATCH THINGS OCCURING IN THE PRESENT.**" After Ashley, was the last one, Rodrigo.

"**RODRIGO FERNANDEZ, 17 YEARS OLD, PATRON ELEMENT: DRAGON. RYUUDAMON, ROOKIE DRAGON DIGIMON. RODRIGO'S DIGIVICE CONTAINS THE PROPHECY, AND HE CAN CONTACT AZULONGMON AT ANY TIME.**"

"That's great." Brett was getting impatient. "I want to see the villains." Rodrigo pressed the next button, and it showed a picture of a Virus. It looked like a small dark jellyfish. It was amazing that this little jellyfish thing was causing all of the problems in the Digiworld. The Prophecy also told them that it created dark Digimon, or even further corrupted already evil Digimon. There were 9 main perpetrators, 8 newly created by the virus, and 1, merged from a number of evil Digimon, its power greater than a Mega, Kancurmon. The Digidestined knew that eventually, they'd have to challenge this terrible creature, but for now, Casey knew which he preferred.

"Let him send his flunkies at us!" Casey proclaimed defiantly. "We'll beat them and get stronger to face him, and make him pay for doing this to the Digital world. Let's see what we have to do." Rodrigo pressed the button again, and a map came up on the screen. It showed eight destinations, each marked with a different colored X. The colors were red, orange, green, blue, yellow, brown, white, and purple. Each also had a label over it as well. Then, words came on the screen.

"**THIS IS A PLAN THAT, ACCORDING TO THE PROPHECY, KANCURMON HAS BEGUN TO IMPLEMENT. STORIES HAVE REACHED OF LARGE NUMBERS OF DIGIMON BEING ROUNDED UP INTO DARK TRAILMON AND BEING RELOCATED TO THESE CAMPS. NO OTHER WORD HAS COME FROM THEM."**

"Looks like a bunch of baloney to me." Alison said, staring blankly at the map. "What's the big deal? It's not like these are shooting galleries or anything. They're just being relocated. What's Kancurmon gonna do, make them ride Trailmon until they puke?" Taylor then had a thought. He looked a little closer at the markings on the map, and saw they were all spread around the Digital World. Then, he saw the Dark Trailmon tracks running the length of the Digiworld, and a theory popped into his head.

"Already been attempted in the human world…" Taylor was now talking to himself. Then, he turned to Rodrigo. "Call Azulongmon." Taylor muttered in a low voice to Rodrigo.

"Why?" Rodrigo questioned. The rest of the group had barely just looked at the map, and already Taylor wanted to impatiently call Azulongmon! Taylor was not in the mood for joking around, however.

"Just do it. I have a theory, but I need to confirm it. I can't believe you guys haven't thought of it yet." Rodrigo stared blankly at Taylor. This was not like him at all, at least from what Rodrigo had experienced of Taylor. Taylor had always been very malleable and not as steadfast in his beliefs then others. Rodrigo just looked at Taylor's hard gaze and pressed the button. After a second of static, the Digidestined saw the face of Azulongmon for the 1st time. He basically looked like an old man, with a very long beard. His body looked like blue gas, and he spoke to the Digidestined in the same voice as before. It was soothing, calm and masculine, something one would expect from a protective older brother or guardian.

"Digidestined." he boomed. "It is so good to finally meet you, face to face. What do you need from me, Azulongmon?" Taylor immediately asked his question.

"Azulongmon, you seem to know a lot about Kancurmon and his plan. Has he been building those Dark Trailmon tracks."

"Yes." Azulongmon nodded. "Also, we have some inside information that he is building bigger and more Dark Trailmon. We have yet to discover why."

"Well, I think I know why." Taylor said as an involuntary shudder passed over him. "Also, incidentally, at these spots on the map, have any Control Spires been built." Azulongmon puzzled at this question.

"Control Spires? Ah, you mean from Season 2! Well, actually, no. But, I renamed the Control Spires. They are actually forged from the stones in the Shadow Quarry, near Kancurmon's home base. They are called Shadow Pillars now, not Control Spires. There aren't any right now, but Kancurmon could assemble one in the space of a couple of minutes. Why are you asking this?" Taylor, once again, shivered all over.

"My suspicions are confirmed." he said.

"Taylor. I thought you didn't watch Digimon?" Rodrigo asked. Taylor just shook his head.

"What can I say?" he mumbled. "I lied. But, that's not the problem. Kancurmon is trying to make a Digital Holocaust." The entire group just stared at him.

"What's a Holocaust?" Ryuudamon asked. This time, Ashley answered him.

"In the Human World," she began to explain. "A mean people tried to round up a whole bunch of people and kill them over a difference of beliefs. Eleven million people died in this tragedy. They would put them in cattle cars, like the Dark Trailmon, and they would be herded to work camps or death camps. At work camps, they would be brutally starved. And at death camps, they would be gassed in chambers and killed." All the Digimon had scared expressions on their faces. Crabmon was the most startled.

"How could the Humans have done that to each other?" he asked incredulously. Taylor decided to explain.

"My dad's parents were survivors of the concentration camps. They both went through hell and back there. Their friends were brutally murdered, their lives ruined, they starved, I mean compared to this, we live a freaking paradise. The Virus is from a Human computer, so it must have gotten data on the Holocaust, and wants to wipe out the Digimon with it. He'll round them up on these cars, and bring them to the camps. There are eight. He'll probably find some way to not let the data reformat as well. And, they don't need Shadow Pillars; the Digimon will be too weak to Digivolve. But, of course, we can fuse, so we should go into the camps and do something about it!" Taylor finished his speech on a high note.

"Let's stay here tonight, and plan." Casey decided aloud. "Hands in!" The team put their hands in and yelled "DIGIDESTINED RULE!" Then, after saying goodbye to Azulongmon, went back to the Labramon village to rest and stay the night. Unbeknownst to them, however, a pair of red eyes were watching them.

"Yes…" the creature said. "They'll fall right into our trap." The creature then teleported back to its home base.

"Master." it purred in a sinister tone. "The Digidestined are going to try to undermine your plan. The camp one. It is already in motion. How will you destroy them?" A chill filled the room as a voice, filled with unearthly hisses and wails, answered the call.

"I don't need to face them yet." Kancurmon answered. "My Generals can deal with them. They have the crests as well, so the humans can't possibly do anything to stop me." A laugh then sprung from the creature, that surely signaled that trouble would be coming.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This was a shorter chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it. The story will really heat up from here. I happen to know a lot about the Holocaust, so I strongly encourage y'all to keep reading for some very graphic and intriguing scenes. I bet you'll love them! There will be action, sadness, happiness and drama, and the battles won't be easy. Just wait and see! Good night everybody! Updated soon! Please review!


	9. Two Plans

The Digidestined spent the night at the small Labramon village, each immersed in their own world of plans to stop this Digital Holocaust. They all nodded off quite peacefully, that is, except for Casey, who stayed out by the flickering inviting flames of the fire to talk to the Labramon chief about what Azulongmon had told them.

"So, how long has this been happening?" he inquired. The Labramon shook his canine snout and answered.

"Digimon are constantly getting shipped to these camps. It began about a year ago. The Virus is trying to do it slowly, so the camps don't get too overcrowded."

"Why haven't you guys been taken to the camps yet?" Casey wondered aloud. After all, if these Digimon were helping the Humans, the grave enemies of the Virus and Kancurmon, shouldn't they have been snuffed out long ago?

"Well, we are usually a neutral people." The Labramon admitted to Casey. "But, after Kancurmon hears of this, our village will most probably be shipped off to a camp, probably to Furchtsam. It's located right near this village, in the lava pits. And the Dark Trailmon station is only a short walk away, so it would be easy for the Virus to herd us there."

"Has anyone from your village been to any of these camps and survived?" Casey asked. He wanted to get a firsthand experience. The Labramon, however, shook his head.

"No. I can tell you what I know, however." Casey was slightly disheartened, but he was still interested in the Labramon's information. He nodded for him to continue.

"Well, from what I've heard from travelers, it's a terrible place." An involuntary shiver passed through the Labramon's dense fur. "No one escapes. There is barely any food, maybe a piece of bread and a bowl of soup per day. And the work is horrible; they slave away in the lava pits all day, mining the plasma and the rocks."

"For what purpose?" Casey interjected.

"No purpose." A tear escaped from the Labramon's eye. "To break them, maybe. People go insane in there. My own brother was in a village, visiting a Guilmon friend of his, when the Dark Trailmon came. They took the entire village to the camp, and put them to work, immediately. My brother was pretty tough, but soon enough, the lack of food and decent conditions overcame him, and he jumped into the pit of lava and died." Casey felt a shot of pity.

"I…I'm so sorry." He murmured in condolence. By now, the Labramon was crying a lot; the tears were forming puddles on the ground. Casey stared at his size 13 sneakers, trying to make sense of what was going on. It was like he learned in 8th grade World History; all about the Holocaust. About how the Americans just stood by as it happened. About how the fate of a people was placed into the hands of a maniacal and insane Austrian gentleman by the name of Adolf Hitler. Casey gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He wasn't about to let that happen. He was going to free the Digimon from their camps, and defeat this virus utterly and totally. Even if it was the last thing he did.

"Labramon." Casey asked, a new determination in his eyes. "Do you happen to have any connections to other villages who haven't been deported yet." He nodded. "I think I have a plan." Casey's forehead wrinkled in thought which was, surely, a perfect plan.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You want to do what?" Marco asked, a very surprised tone in his voice. It was the next morning, and Casey had called the group out of their tent to tell them his new plan. "Take down all the camps and the evil people alone?" Casey nodded.

"I don't want to risk any of your lives anymore. Plus, Labramon has connection with other villages. I can fuse with Dorumon, or even Digivolve to Champion, and we can take them all down."

"But…" Taylor opened his mouth in protest.

"But nothing." Casey restated firmly. "My decision has already been made up. There is no changing it now. Let's go get some breakfast; the Labramon said we can go and help them pick fruit." And with that, he walked away, his knuckles brushing the ground behind him. After a moment's silence, Ashley stood up, muttered something to Rodrigo, and they both walked away. The rest of the group just sat, in a circle, staring at each other. Finally, Alison yawned and stood up.

"Well, I better go and help the guys with breakfast." she said. "Wanna come with?" Marco stood up, said "Sure," and walked to the area where breakfast was being picked. Arik then stood up and followed them. He looked at Taylor, who hadn't stood up yet.

"Taylor, what's up? Come on, we need to get some food in our system!" Taylor looked at Arik, smirked and shook his head.

"Nah. I'll catch up later. I have to talk to Brett for a minute." Brett immediately looked over at Taylor, once his name was mentioned. He had no idea this conversation was commencing, but Taylor always had interesting points, and this convesation should be worthwile for him. As Arik walked away, Brett moved a little bit closer to Taylor.

"So, what's up?" he asked Taylor in a casual voice. Taylor looked down at the ground, and then back up again with those large, brown eyes.

"Casey…is…an idiot. This plan is really stupid." Brett was surprised by now. Taylor usually never spoke ill of his friends; he was usually submissive, yet outgoing. Always constructive criticism, never anything truly malicious.

"What are you talking about?" Brett queried.

"Casey wants to singlehandedly save the world. He's so egotistical." Taylor began to explain. "He doesn't realize that he's putting all of us in danger, and his plan won't work."

"Why?" asked Brett, now really interested. To tell the truth, he was getting a little sick of how Casey was acting as well.

"Well, first of all, I have to be the one to make him Fusion Digivolve, which I'm not going to do. And secondly, if he gets anyone to leave, Kancurmon is sure to have troops who will come after him. He'll be recognized, and once anybody knows of him, word will spread, and he'll be found out. At most, we will be able to liberate only 1 camp, and even that doesn't seem promising to me."

"Well, what do you propose to do instead?" Brett asked. "After all, Casey made the plan. Do you have anything better in mind?" With this, Taylor smiled a small, mischevious smile.

"Actually I do. Go get Candlemon for me? He's sleeping with the other Digimon in the tent still, regaining his energy from the battle and late night." Brett immediately got up, and a few minutes later returned to Taylor with a little candlelike being who was not too happy about being woken so early.

"What's up with this?" he asked. "I thought you were letting us sleep in today!" Brett smiled at him and made a shhing gesture. Taylor looked at Candlemon, smiled at him as well, and began to tell Brett his plan.

"There are eight camps. Coincidentally, there are eight of us. So, in turn, we each Fusion Digivolve and go to a camp, one at a time. We get a few strong Digimon in the camps to team up with us, and we stage a breakout. Then, when the Digimon go after the escapees, the rest of the team Digivolves to Champion and takes them all out. That way, there is less chance of recognition and realization. We can liberate each camp, plus neutralize the virus." Brett looked at Taylor and began mock clapping for him, as if it was an awards speech.

"Bravo, senor. Very very good plan. Just one problem. How are we going to get Casey and the others to go along with it?" Taylor smiled, a devilish one with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"He can't get on that train tomorrow morning. You must instead. I'm going to tell the others the plan, and we'll try to distract him for as long as possible. But all that matters is you and Candemon get on that train." With that, Taylor walked away. Brett looked at Candlemon for a moment, and then smiled at him.

"Well, buddy. Looks like we're going to experience the Holocaust, firsthand. Go get some sleep." Candlemon smiled at him, bid him good day, and went back to the tent to get some more sleep, while Brett looked at himself. He lifted up his shirt and glanced in surprise. Even after only 2 or 3 days in the digital world, he had lost some fat from his body, and he could see the faintest trace of ribs there. He had seen enough Holocaust documentaries to know what it was like, and the people, after the Holocaust, looked starved and unhealthy, almost like E.T. He was going to have to get some rest, that was for sure. And so, he went to bed in the tent with the other Digimon. And as he went to sleep, he thought to himself about the sacrifices he was making, about what he was doing for a world, not even his own.

"Oh well. It's for a good cause."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Short chapter I know, but the real action will start next chapter. Hopefully I'll find some more time to write; I've been really pressed lately.


	10. Perfect Execution

It had been a long day for the Digidestined. Casey, their self appointed leader, had told them all to rest and gain their strength, just in case anyone would try to attack them in his absence, freeing the Digimon from their camps, where they were being held captive. However, Casey did not know that while he was talking to the Labramon and getting information about the camps, their living conditions, and what not, Taylor was implementing a plan with his own, talking to the rest of the team in the tent.

"Casey's making a huge mistake. Can we agree with that?" Taylor asked the others after he finished explaining the plan.

"Yeah. But, he's going to go crazy if we tell him. He's so single minded." Alison answered.

"Well, then we're not going to tell him." Brett said, with a small smirk on his face.

"Brett's going instead, fused with Candlemon." Taylor answered. This was met with incredulous glances from the group.

"I still don't get why we can't just do Casey's plan!" Dorumon said. Being Casey's partner, he was quite affronted when Taylor and Brett came barging in, wishing to go against the plans of his partner. Taylor looked at Crabmon and smiled at him.

"I understand that you may not want to do this to your partner. But, this is going to save his life. He can't do this alone, and he has to understand that. If he goes at it alone, he's going to kill himself, and we don't want that. We all have to work together, and if that means tricking Casey this one time, then we'll have to do that. I don't want to have to do this, but it's necessary." Dorumon looked into Taylor's eyes, and from his gaze back at him, knew that Taylor wasn't the kind of person who would randomly lie to other people. Dorumon nodded at him.

"So, anyway, how are we going to get Casey away from the train? He'll be so ready to go on, he wouldn't not go for anything!" Marco asked. Once again, Taylor smiled his small, knowing smile.

"Well, Marco, that part is all about you…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the next morning. Casey had awoken at about 4 o'clock. The Labramon had intercepted a communique that the DarkTrailmon was arriving at a different village just a little bit away at 8 o'clock sharp, and Casey still wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He woke up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, forgetting about the excess hair he had grown since Digivolving to Champion.

"OW!' The hair irritated his eyes a little, but no matter. He stretched a little bit, and then woke up Dorumon.

"Dorumon. It's time to get ready." The little foxlike creature yawned and shook his head back and forth, like a dog getting clean. "Already?" he asked.

"Yeah. We want to be ready by six, and it's already 5:30!" Casey then began to yawn and stretch a little more as Dorumon looked at him. Look how excited he was. He actually thought he would be able to save the entire world singlehanded. Dorumon thought about his reaction after the trick would be pulled. He'd be crestfallen, and disappointed in Dorumon. One was supposed to trust in one's Digimon partner. Dorumon had no choice; he would have to tell Casey.

"Casey, I have to tell you something…" Dorumon began haltingly. Casey stuck up his hand at him and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Hush! I need to wake Taylor. He'll make us Fusion Digivolve. I'd rather not Champion Digivolve; the Labramon told me there are preventions in the camp, and Ashley can only makes us Digivolve, not keep us Digivolved. Taylor can, so we use him." Casey walked back over to the tent. Dorumon sighed. He'd have to talk to Casey later, and warn him that treachery was afoot. Casey walked over to Taylor's bed.

"Psst. Taylor. Wake up." Taylor rolled over once, but was still snoring, Nevemon curled up right by him. Casey began to lose his patience with Taylor. He raised one of his massive arms, and brought his palm down, hard, right on Taylor's back. Taylor woke up with a start.

"Ow! Casey, do you know your own strength there, buddy? That hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry." Casey quickly mumbled in apology. "Now come on, Fusion Digivolve us, we need to get ready to go." Taylor stood up, still bags under his eyes from his night's sleep, or lack thereof. All night long, he had misgivings about the plan, tossing and turning, his guilty feelings manifesting themselves in his terrible dreams, where Casey called him a traitor, accusing him of betraying the Digidestined. He always had to reassure himself, "This is to keep Casey alive. I'm being a good friend." He also knew that good leaders, they didn't always make the most popular decisions. But they were always right. And they stood by them no matter what. Well, except for some leaders, who were just moronic, but that is a story for another day.

"Are you guys ready?" Taylor asked. He looked at Casey and he nodded, grim determination on his face. Taylor looked at Dorumon and gave him a small, barely noticeable wink. A smile grew on Dorumon's vulpine face, he didn't know why. Something about Taylor just made him smile. Taylor then pushed a button on his Digivice, and a blinding blue light surrounded both Casey and Dorumon.

"**CASEY AND DORUMON, FUSION DIGIVOLVE TO, DORUHUMON!"**

Once the light went away, a new Digimon was revealed. It was humanoid, and covered in blue fur. It looked like a very scruffy Renamon, with a long tail, black claws, and pointed ears. It also had a symbol on its head similar to Dorumon's. Taylor walked over as it looked at itself in awe.

"Wow." Casey/Dorumon said, in a voice that combined both of their tones. "You know, Taylor, while I'm gone, you should research a little more into Fusion Evolution with the others. I bet it's the most powerfu kind, and we don't even know it yet." For that thrity second period, Taylor thought he saw his friend, the real Casey, come through. He knew that this control freak Casey was merely a façade, a lie. And, he hoped, that possibly, this wake up call would revert him back to his normal state. For now, he just patted Doruhumon on the back and murmured, "Good luck." Then, the new Digimon began to walk away on its two long slender legs and Taylor scampered back to the tent. It was time to get the rest of the plan up and running.

Doruhumon was still walking towards the village. The Labramon had said if they left at around 6 a.m., they'd make the train. Casey, before Digivolving, had checked his Digivice for the time before leaving, and they left at about 6:03 a.m. So, if they moved fast, they'd be able to make it to the village right before the DarkTrailmon was supposed to come. As they walked, the sun began to peek its tired head out from the horizon. They walked still. It was about an hour and a half after beginning their walk, when all of a sudden, a sound came out of the distance. A sort of scream. His voice, traveling on the lips of the wind. Doruhumon twitched his ears and looked behind him and saw a humanoid creature running towards him. It looked like some kind of dragon. He had plaiting on his back, and looked oddly familiar.

"Ginryuumon?" Doruhumon asked questioningly as it arrived. Why would Ryuudamon's Champion form be here? And, why now?

"Casey! Dorumon! Thank the heavens you're safe." The dragon panted, straining to catch his breath. "After you left this morning, there was an ambush. A swarm of DarkFlymon. They attacked us, and although we Digivolved, they were took strong and fast. And they captured Marco." Those final four words shot through Casey's heart like an arrow. Marco. He swore to him that nothing would ever happen to him. That no evil would harm him. And now, he was in the enemy's custody.

"What should I do?" Doruhumon asked? Ginryuumon shook his head unknowingly. Casey began to talk telepathically to Dorumon, within their shared body.

"Should I stay or go?" he asked Dorumon. Dorumon had to think about his answer. He could totally blow the cover of the plan right now, and tell Casey it was a trap to keep him from going on the train. Or, he could lie, and say that it was more important to save Marco, even though he was in no immediate danger. Or, he could take the middle road.

"It's up to you." That was all Dorumon said. Casey thought for a moment before he decided. He could catch another train and apologize to the Labramon later. Now, he had a brother to save.

"Let's go." He told Ginryuumon resolutely. And the two ran, as fast as they could, back towards the camp. They arrived there after about twenty minutes of all out sprinting.

"He's back there. Near the gorge." Ryuudamon panted. Doruhumon could hear sounds of fighting in the background, attacks from familiar voices. And, from the bushes near the entrance of the village, three beings came out; two humans and one digimon.

"Guys. You ready?" Taylor asked. Brett nodded, as did Candlemon. "Well, let's do this." And Taylor pressed the button, and a red light surrounded Brett and Candlemon.

"**BRETT AND CANDLEMON, FUSION DIGIVOLVE TO, CANDLEHUMON!**"

Once the light disappeared, a new being was left standing there. It was humanoid, with its entire body made of wax. Pure white, but also had wicks at the ends of both hands, which it could use to shoot fire, and a wick on its head already lit. Also, this Digimon had the special ability to double its attack power by actually lighting itself on fire, but doing considerable damage to itself in the process.

"I'm ready." The new creature said.

"Good luck." Taylor smiled as he looked at him. "If you need help, contact us." Candlehumon smiled one more time at Taylor and then bounded away, determined to catch the train. Taylor turned his attention back to Casey. He should be realizing the truth any second now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doruhumon was still running, looking for Marco, following the sounds of the battle. Ginryuumon said it was in one of the caves, but he couldn't remember which one. Doruhumon thanked him and went to look for where the battle was. And then, he heard it.

"_FOSSIL BITE_" Coelamon. And it came from the east. As Doruhumon ran, it saw something it certainly did not expect.

A net. SCHWOOP. Doruhumon was immediately caught in the net, snared in the trap like a little mouse. And struggle as he might, he was unable to get out of it. And them, amazingly enough, the blue light came back, and he and Dorumon separated, now not fused together anymore. Wait a minute…how did Taylor know he was in the trap?

"Guys?" he asked in a loud voice. Not of force, but of scaredness. No answer. The group purposely was making sure that Candlehumon was at the village. After Taylor got the go-ahead, about a minute later, the group came to Casey, Alison holding her egg, which had still not hatched.

"What the fuck was this?" he asked again, now angered. Taylor stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Casey. But, you couldn't get on that train. This was all a trap to get you off of it." Casey now was very angry. He jumped, and tried to break the net, but to no avail. Ashley then held a knife.

"I gotta get him out. It's just not nice." Almost immediately after she cut the net, Casey sprinted over to Taylor, determined to strangle him to death. Who was he, after all, to stop him from doing this? Dorumon, however, stepped in his path.

"Dorumon, what are you doing?" Casey asked angrily.

"This was to save your life." Dorumon explained. "You had to think your plan through, which you didn't. Taylor came up with a different plan; just hear him out." Taylor smiled and told Casey the plan. Casey's shock turned to amazement and bewilderment. Why hadn't he thought of that? He was after all, the leader?

"You need to rest for now." Taylor told Casey. "For tomorrow, we set up camp somewhere else, and prepare to attack the camp after Brett liberates it!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Candlehumon had made it to the village. The DarkTrailmon had arrived, and DarkCommandromon were pushing the many Digimon into the cattle cars of the train. As Candlehumon entered inside, he looked for a corner and sat down. This was going to be a long, long ride.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

End of chapter guys! The egg, btw, will be important soon, don't worry. Also, I updated Chapter 6, because I decided to make Fusion Digivolving a little more important. Keep reading, I'll update often, and tell others to read it as well! Remember, it's rated Mature, so for the sorters at the top of the page, click mature! OK?

Until the next chapter!


	11. Welcome to Furchtsam

Candlehumon found a corner of the very squished DarkTrailmon car and took in his surroundings. It was very dark; not even a shimmer of light in the car. There were no seats; basically everyone just found a small piece of floor and sat down. The fear was almost palpable in this car, as there weren't just single Digimon, but digital families, something Brett didn't even knew existed. Candlemon explained to him that ever since Primary Village had been destroyed, babies were raised at home, and Digimon had adapted to be able to be more human in their sexual intercourse.

"Well, that explains Alison's baby." Brett thought back. He was certainly the only wax Digimon on the train, but other Digimon didn't pay much notice. That was what Brett wanted for now; drawing too much attention to a Digimon they probably had never seen before. For now, Brett could just have time to reflect to himself about his life. He used to be the outgoing one, the one who you could always count on for a good laugh, the one who wasn't grounded to the earth by sadness and grief. But now, ever since their sojourn into the Digital World, that had changed. Maybe it was the fact that more responsibility weighed on his shoulders than ever before. And maybe it was the fact that he couldn't screw up. Brett was known for his screw ups. Often he didn't try hard enough in school and his parents, a bio chemist and a college professor, got angry at him, because, as they often said:

"Brett honey, you're not reaching your full potential!" And Brett would always scoff at them and go to his room. It didn't matter what they said. So what if he got a D or 2 on his report card. He wasn't going to be some nerdy bio chemist or teacher anyway. He wanted to be a major league baseball player. Preferably a first baseman. He had a nice bat and was stellar in the field, but he felt that if he kept on working on it, he could be a special player. So, instead of doing homework, which would just tie him down, he went to the batting cage and worked on hitting. Instead of studying for that big math test, he went to a teammate's house and played catch. Honestly, he didn't care about his grades that much. And as he dozed off on the long ride, he knew that in order to do this, he'd have to be smarter, and make better decisions than he ever had before.

And, to tell the truth, he didn't know if he was capable of doing that.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"GET OUT OF THE TRAIN NOW!" a screaming DarkCommandromon was heard. All the inhabitants of the train, after a very long ride, stepped out, including Candlehumon. He stepped outside and looked at his surroundings. There were many massive lava pits, and it was very hot. He had little time to catch his breath, though, as all of the Digimon on the train were quickly herded to one side of a paddock. The DarkCommandramon kept on staring at the prisoners, making sure they weren't thinking about leaving their sight. The group of Digimon were looking around frantically, maybe for their children, or for their spouses. But then, silence reigned when a massive Digimon came from the distance.

He was dressed in all black, and looked as if he was on fire, but with flames spawned from the very bowels of hell itself. He had a flaming chain, and his mouth was stitched up. Apparently, however, he was still able to speak.

"Welcome to Furchtsam, scum." He began, his voice filled with the dark menace of evil, pouring out of every pore of his body. "Here, you will work, mining lava out of the pits to feed me and our master, Lord Kancurmon. Any disobedience will be met with severe punishment. Any questions?" The crowd seemed too shocked to reply orsay anything, so SkullMeramon continued.

"Good! Everyone, go…" But just then, a small sound was heard from the very back of the crowd. A sound like a child's cry.

"Who is that?" SkullMeramon bellowed. No answer. "Tell me, or my DarkCommandromon will gun you all down!" After that threat, the culprits stepped forward. An Agumon, and his wife, holding a baby Poyomon. SkullMeramon stepped closer to the baby and peered down at it with his cold, soulless grey eyes.

"Is this the little rebel?" he asked, looking at the male Agumon. He immediately spoke, very quickly.

"Please, sir, my baby, he didn't mean anything by it, he's just a baby!" The SkullMeramon then looked at the wife, who simply looked down at the ground. The Agumon immediately stepped in to continue. "Please, please, spare him." The SkullMeramon said, "Well…let me think about it for a second." Then he punched the mother, pushing her away from her baby. Then he took the massive chain he held around his arm and smashed the baby, making it dissolve into data. Then he absorbed the data. The two Agumon looked at him awestruck.

"You…you monster!" the female said to him. "If I could Digivolve right now…_PEPPER BREATH_" and a small burst of flame erupted at SkullMeramon. The Ultamite level simply waved his hand at it and let it go out.

"Attacking your master. Penalty: death." Was all that he said. And then he flung his chain at her, hitting her square in the head, and causing her to become data. SkullMeramon turned back to the male Agumon and said, simply, "Go back into the group." The now terrified dinosaur ran back into the crowd, and SkullMeramon turned back to all of them.

"If anyone, ANYONE, tries to attack their masters or superiors, or tries to break out, they shall be destroyed. Now, go to your bunks!" The Digimon were all herded towards a number of small cabins, Candlehumon pondering to himself the entire way there.

"That Agumon…he might be a valuable ally to get on my side." Brett thought to Candlemon.

"Tonight, let's try to make some friends." Candlemon thought back. Candlehumon arrived with about 50 other Digimon to the left-most bunk. When they entered, there were already about 200 Digimon inside. A DarkCommandramon gave a keypass to a DarkTyrranomon and left.

"GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!" the Dinosaur digimon said to the new group, and they did as they were told. He then continued.

"This is where you sleep. You are not to be in here for any other reason other than when to sleep. You guys get the floor. Once beds are vacated, you might have a chance to get one, if you're lucky. It is already almot nightfall, so stay here until dinner. Break a rule, and you die." And with that, the DarkTyrranomon left, leaving the new prisoners to their own devices. Candlehumon decided to use this time to talk to the Agumon whose wife and child had been killed before his eyes. It was easy to find him; he was all alone in the corner of the bunk, crying and whimpering. Candlehumon walked slowly over and crouched down next to him.

"Hey…I'm really sorry about what happened out there." Candlehumon said with a sympathetic voice. The Agumon looked at him, sniffed once, and started to cry again. Candlehumon put one of his large wax hands on his back, and patted him, just to calm him down. The Agumon looked up at him, still tearing.

"I didn't even stand up to him." He cried. "My wife and son, they died, and I didn't even try to save them! I don't deserve to be alive." And then, the Agumon promptly started to cry again. Candlehumon immediately consoled him.

"There, there. That SkullMeramon is a tyrant, just ignore him. And, I think your family wouldn't have wanted you to stop living. They'd have wanted you to get out of here." Agumon looked up at him, his eyes still watering.

"What's the use? There's no way out, and if we try, we'll get killed as well!" After this, Candlehumon smiled and looked at him.

"My friend, there will always be a way out. And, if you stay positive, our chance will come." This brought a shocked look to Agumon's face.

"You…wanna…break out of here?" Candlehumon nodded his head.

"I don't know when, but I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life. We're going to get out of here. Sometime soon." He smiled at Agumon and walked away, since he had just heard a bell, which probably meant dinner.

"Hey! Wait up!" Candlehumon turned around as Agumon ran to catch up with him. He smiled at Candlehumon. "Let's go to dinner together. Friends?" Agumon offered his paw. Candlehumon smiled back at him.

"Friends."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, where are you from again? You said that you weren't from the village." Agumon and Candlehumon were now sitting at a table in the mess hall, eating their meager morsels. Also at their table were a married couple of Veemon and a Guilmon, who happened to know the Labramon Chief's cousin. The Digimon were analyzing Candlehumon. Brett knew he shouldn't give too much away about himself, so he was brief.

"I'm from the desert. I was arrested for telling tales about the Digidestined and the Prophecy."

"Why didn't they shoot you right away?" Guilmon asked. Candlehumon gulped and thought fast.

"I'm strong. They need me for work."

"Ah…" the Veemon answered. "Earlier you mentioned the Prophecy, correct." The Agumon hurriedly put his paw over the Veemon's mouth.

"It's death to speak of it, you imbecile." Candlehumon smiled warmly.

"I fear not the guards and their evil. I've heard rumors that the Digidestined are ready to fight Kancurmon, and destroy these camps. That is, if a group of Digimon are brave enough to create a distraction." Candlehumon leaned back in his chair and smiled. He didn't think this would be over so fast. Maybe even by the end of the night, the Digidestined would be ready to attack and liberate the camp! But, as he saw the Veemon shake his head and the Guilmon look down at his bowl doubtfully, he kenw this would be a little harder to accomplish.

"I've been here for 3 weeks, I think." The Guilmon said sadly. "Look how thin I am!" And as the Guilmon stood up, Candlehumon noticed he definitely looked very svelte, not paper thin, but pretty thin, especially for a Guilmon. He also noticed how thin the Veemon was, especially compared to himself and Agumon. The Guilmon caught his breath and continued. "When I first arrived here, I thought that I would be saved. But, ever since my friend, the Labramon, killed himself, one who had so much more will than I did to live. I do not hope. I only wait. I wait to die. And there is no point in trying to escape."

"You need to have faith." Candlehumon immediately whispered frantically to the Guilmon. "Why don't you trust the Prophecy? It may be coming true as we speak!" This time, it was Veemon who answered.

"Only suckers believe that stuff. And you, well you must be a sucker. I've been here longer than anyone else, maybe 2 months. And, you know what, it's a miracle I'm not dead yet. But honestly, I don't want to prolong it any longer. I really want to just die and get it over with." Candlehumon, once again, came to the rescue.

"I don't, and hopefully never will, understand the pain you have gone through. But trust me on this; we're going to get out of here! I don't know when, but someday soon." With this Candlehumon smiled, and began to eat his dinner, a piece of bread, some soup, and a cup of water. He knew enough of the Holocaust from school not to ask from any more. This would have to last. Guilmon and Veemon simply looked at him in amazement. Candlehumon noticed their surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" he asked. Guilmon answered him.

"You really think you can make it out of here alive, don't you?" Candlehumon nodded.

"I'm courageous. I know I can do it." Agumon smiled and nodded, but Veemon and Guilmon still weren't sure it seemed. Finally, Veemon moved in a lot closer to Candlehumon.

"If you make the plan, we'll go along. Or at least I will." Candlehumon smiled and shook his paw. The rest of the dinner went without major event, and they all went back to their bunks and went to sleep. As Candlehumon fell on the floor of the cabin, he heard something in his head.

"Brett? Candlemon? You there?" The voice was recognizable immediately.

"Rodrigo? Is that you? How can you get in my head?"

"We're just accessing your Digivice. When you fused, it must have been implanted in your brain."

"Oh." Candlemon answered with dawning comprehension.

"Any headway yet made on the plan?" Rodrigo asked. Brett answered.

"Well, we have willing people to do it, but they'll only do it if we're positive it can be achieved. I'll have to find a way, and once I do, I'll tell you to get ready immediately."

"Great, great." Rodrigo answered. "One more thing. Is it hell over there?" Brett answered quickly.

"Some say it is. The supervisors are definitely devils, that's for sure." And then Brett told Rodrigo the story about the Agumon. Rodrigo answered thoughtfully.

"You're actually kind of lucky. Veemon, Guilmon and Agumon are pretty brave Digimon by nature. Next, I'd tell them, once you're sure of their trust, that you are a Digidestined." Brett yawned and, those words resonating in his mind, went to sleep, still reflecting on a very long hard day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Welcome to Furchtsam! I hope to write another chapter soon, but I might take a short break. Just keep reading, and get other to read and give their remarks as well!


	12. Author's Note!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I have not forgotten about this book. I am currently writing the next chapter but have a lot of things going on in my life right now with school and family situations. I'll get it up as soon as possible, so please be patient.

Also, I want more new people to review it! So, come one, come all, and read Digimon: Sagas!


End file.
